


Quédate junto a mí

by AstroStellar



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brotherhood, Chocobros - Freeform, Compañerismo, Español, Español | Spanish, Feels, Final Fantasy XV - Freeform, Fluff, Gladnis, Humor, M/M, Sex, amistad, drama?, soft Gladio
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-05-16 16:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14814839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroStellar/pseuds/AstroStellar
Summary: Luego de lo acontecido en Altissia, a Noctis solo le queda una cosa; seguir adelante, y para ello, necesitará el poder de las armas de sus antepasados.Encontrando una pista a la cual aferrarse como un clavo ardiendo, el grupo se adentra en un pueblo, donde, quizá, puedan seguir avanzando sin ser interceptados. Pero ¿será tan sencillo? ¿cual será el precio a pagar?





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Historia basada después de los acontecimientos del cap 9.  
> ¿Spoilers de epi Ignis, Prompto y Gladio...?  
> De forma muy vaga.

              En las profundas montañas de Eos, más allá de las cordilleras, había un pueblo, oculto en su interior, protegido por follaje y monte rocoso, casi imperceptible si no sabías que ahí se hallaba.

Nuestros amigos, Noctis, Prompto, Ignis y Gladio estaban próximos de una estación de servicio, montados en sus chocobos.

              –Si no recuerdo mal, cerca de aquí hay una gasolinera. Necesitamos suministros curativos. –Comentó Ignis, alzándose las gafas por el puente de la nariz, dejando el dato caer. –Porque estamos en la zona de Duscae ¿verdad?

              –Sí, –Confirmó Gladio para ayudar a ubicarse a su amigo.

              Los otros tres se miraron ante aquello y sonrieron.

              –¡De paso podríamos descansar en una caravana! Estoy cansado de dormir fuera… –Comentó Noct, pesaroso.

              –¡Ey! ¿Qué hay de malo dormir a la intemperie? –Contraatacó Gladio, algo dolido, picado.

              –Yo voto por ir también… ¡podríamos comer algo ya que estamos!–Apoyó Prompto a Noctis. Los otros asintieron conformes con el plan al escuchar hablar de comida.

              –Un bol de ramen casero… –Murmuró Gladiolus fantaseando.

              Sin decir más, se dirigieron hacia el lugar que les había indicado Ignis, viendo por el camino varias patrullas de infantería Magitek sobrevolando la zona, algo escamados por la visión, se quedaron entre el follaje mirando todo aquel despliegue con ojos críticos.

              –¿Qué hacemos…?

              –… realmente nos hacen falta pociones y colas de fénix. –Matizó Ignis, girándose hacia Noctis, para que decidiera. Este suspiró.

              –Pues no hay más que hablar.–Terminó diciendo el príncipe.

              –Intentad no llamar la atención. –Comentó Gladio, siempre con el tono protector por delante.

              Entraron en la zona habitada atando a sus monturas y mirando de reojo a cada esquina. Si por un casual se fijaban en ellos, no los pillarían desprevenidos.

              Al entrar en el pequeño local un hombre les saludó, servicial.

              –Bienvenidos al restaurante Kenny Crow. ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?

              –Queríamos comer algo…

              –¿Hay tienda de suministros? –Dijeron a la vez Prompto e Iginis, mirándose a la misma que se habían interrumpido.

              El hombre parpadeó, bombardeado con las preguntas, y asintió a las dos cosas.

              –Sí, aquí al lado hay una pequeña tienda, que aunque modesta, siempre suele tener un poco de todo.

              –Muchas gracias por su ayuda. –Ignis se inclinó, moviendo levemente la cabeza, dispuesto a salir a la misma.

              –Ignis… –Le retuvo Gladio, tomándolo del brazo con firmeza. La tensión se palpaba entre ambos. –No es buena idea que vayas solo.

              El hombre se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior, soltándose del agarre del Escudo.

              –Pues ven conmigo si lo crees pertinente, pero creo que he demostrado que puedo valerme por mí mismo.

              –No, yo no quería decir eso y lo sabes… –Terció el otro, molesto, ofuscado tanto con él cómo con su amigo. A veces tenía el tacto en el culo y lo sabía, pero estaba preocupado por toda aquella situación y aunque su deber era proteger a Noctis, no podía evitar estar pendiente de Ignis en aquella situación…

              –Ignis, Gladio. –Les interrumpió el príncipe. –Id los dos si lo veis pertinente, pediremos algo, así de mientras se hace, y venís en un momento. No va a pasar nada. No creo que entren aquí expresamente.

              Prompto asintió, apoyando la idea de su amigo.

              –Si hace falta vuestra ayuda os damos un toque.

              –O un grito. –Apoyó el moreno.

              Prompto sonrió ante el último comentario, tornando de inmediato su expresión mucho más dura de lo que era habitual, mirando con fijeza a Gladio, para que sus palabras calaran.

              –Sabes que puedes confiar en mí para proteger a Noct, Gladio. –Remató el rubio con un tono serio, extraño en su boca al no ser su tono acostumbrado.

              –Más bien que yo te cuide a ti, Prompto. –Aclaró Noctis con algo de guasa para quitar hierro al asunto, pero sobretodo a la tensión palpable que se había asentado entre ellos.

              –¡Ey! ¡Había quedado supercool! ¡No lo estropees! –Le regaño el rubio, dándole un pequeño puñetazo en el hombro con camarería, riéndose.

              –Va, id. –Les instó el moreno. –Pediremos algo para vosotros.

              Los otros dos acabaron asintiendo por la insistencia, marchándose del local.

              Prompto y Noct se sentaron en una de las mesas colindantes, al lado de la ventana para poder ver el exterior.

              Fue el más joven de los dos quien habló primero, suspirando.

              –Comprendo la paranoia de Gladio.

              –Ya…

              Desde que el estratega había perdido la vista, aquel grupo no había vuelto a ser el mismo. Aunque la mayor parte del tiempo no notaran la situación en la que estaban porque Ignis lo ocultaba bien, eso no quería decir que no estuviera ahí, presente, como una sombra acusatoria.

              Gladio estaba preocupado por todo, como siempre, y era normal que quisiera ayudar a su amigo, pero eso hacía que el otro se sintiera inútil, algo que en su mente casi no podía concebirse. Pero había veces que unos ojos ayudaban mucho más que el instinto. No podía ir a comprar solo, y más con el enemigo tan cerca, por mucho que el consejero quisiera. Habían estado a punto de perderle una vez, no podían permitirse que aquello pasara de nuevo, y lo peor era que Ignis lo sabía, pero su orgullo casi le impedía ceder ante la ayuda. Siempre se había valido por si mismo, incluso mucho mejor que ellos.

              Al acercarse el camarero pidieron la comanda, unos boles bien repletos de ramen, para bajar un poco los humos del grandullón y mientras eso se preparaba, el hombre les trajo la bebida.

              –Oiga, quería preguntarle algo. –Comenzó a decir Prompto con porte curioso, pero con cierta incertidumbre en la mirada.

              –Dígame.

              –¿Por qué hay tanto soldado imperial en esta zona?

              Al interlocutor le cambió un poco la cara, mudando la expresión jovial de trabajo por una algo más angustiada.

              –Lo habéis notado ¿eh…? No hay mucho viajero ahora mismo justamente por eso.

Hay un control imperial a unos pocos kilómetros de aquí, dado que se rumorea que alguien quiere llegar a unas ruinas ocultas. Aunque, como digo, todos son rumores, porque he vivido siempre en esta zona y nunca he escuchado de ese lugar. Me pregunto quien será a los que buscan… –Comentó pensativo.

              Los dos chicos se miraron de forma significativa, sin comentar nada. El camarero no se fijó en el gesto, abstraído en sus propias elucubraciones.

              –¿Y no hay manera de atravesar las montañas sino es pasando por ese control? –Interrogó Noct.

              El hombre negó con la cabeza, aunque frunciendo levemente el ceño.

              –Quizá…

              –Ya estamos aquí. –Era la voz de Gladio la que hablaba.

              El hombre se sobresaltó por haberle pillado Gladio desprevenido de espaldas, no habiéndolo esperado. Se apartó seguidamente, y marchándose sin terminar la frase, dejándolos a los cuatro para que se acomodaran bien los nuevos, yendo a por la comida que ya estaría casi lista.

              Noct se quedó mirando como se marchaba, intrigado, pero se distrajo de inmediato al hablar el rubio.

              –¿Todo bien? –Preguntó Prompto en general a los otros dos.

              Gladiolus asintió, serio. Parecía que habían tenido una discusión, lo cual no era descabellado por la personalidad de ambos. Los otros dos jóvenes suspiraron interiormente. Aquello no era raro. Últimamente, Gladio estaba más escéptico que de costumbre, y aquello se notaba.

              Un olorcillo rico llegó hasta sus fosas nasales, y al mayor pareció cambiarle un poco la cara, subiéndole el ánimo de inmediato.

              –¿Ramen? –preguntó Ignis, sonriendo de forma discreta al olerlo también.

              –¡Sí! Hemos pensado que hacía mucho que no tomábamos uno así que…

              –Un día haré uno casero, a ver qué tal. –Dijo el estratega, mientras el camarero dejaba la comanda en la mesa.

              –¡Síiiiiiiiiii! –Corearon los jóvenes, mientras Gladio tomaba su bol y sorbía, sonriendo.

 

               Estuvieron un rato ahí, tranquilamente, aunque siempre mirando por si algo raro pasaba fuera. En general, fue una tarde relajada y entretenida. Después de mucho rato, el hombre se acercó para retirarle las cosas de la mesa, y se les quedó mirando.

              –¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó Gladio, con el ceño fruncido. El camarero se sobresaltó y fue a retirarse, pero Ignis le retuvo con un toque.

              –Díganos lo que quería comentarnos. Estaba hablando con ellos antes de que viniéramos nosotros, ¿verdad?

              –Eh… si lo cierto es que sí. Hemos dejado la conversación a medias.

              –¡Es cierto! –Recordó Prompto, incorporándose en la mesa, pendiente ahora del hombre y comentándole a los otros lo que sabía. –El imperio tiene toda esta zona acordonada, no podemos pasar más allá de…

              –Lo sabemos. –Terció Gladio con voz tosca. –El dependiente de la tienda nos lo ha dicho. Que casi no pasa gente por aquí por eso, por miedo.

              Se quedaron un instante pensativos, hasta que el  camarero habló.

              –Siempre ha habido un rumor por esta zona, pero no sabía si contároslo porque es descabellado… –Su tono fue bajando poco a poco, dubitativo, mirando hacia la puerta por si de pronto aparecía algún soldado mecanizado de la nada.

              Se le quedaron mirando, expectantes.

              –… Se dice que en lo más profundo de este bosque, hay un pueblo. Esta casi fusionado con la montaña, y en el, hay una manera secreta de pasar hacia más allá del control.

              – ¿En serio?

              El hombre asintió.

              –Ya no se cuan cierto será, pero…

              Los chicos se miraron entre ellos, mientras Noct decía lo que todos pensaban.

              –… podríamos intentarlo. –Asintieron entre sí, conformes con el plan.

             

              Ultimando los últimos detalles, empacaron sus pertenencias en los chocobos y marcharon hacia, más o menos, donde estaba el lugar en el mapa que les habían indicado. Se internaron en el bosque casi de inmediato, y aunque no era realmente esencial que se marcharan enseguida, si lo era para que no les vieran las naves que sobrevolaban la zona. Les valía tardar un poco más que estar tan al descubierto. Ya dormirían en un lugar resguardado en otra ocasión.  Pasaron las horas en el bosque, y ante el intenso follaje se sorprendieron perdiéndose en más de una ocasión. Sí, tenía sentido que aquel pueblo fuera casi un secreto a voces por su ubicación. Necesitaban llegar más allá de la montaña porque, por lo que sabían, en sus entrañas se encontraban las ruinas con una de las armas ancestrales que necesitaba Noctis.           

               Se detuvieron alguna vez para estirar las piernas, dados que todos necesitaban un desasno,  mientras los chocobos aprovechaban y bebieran agua… . Casi rozando la noche, encontraron aquella aldea perdida de la mano de los sidéreos, enfocada con un halo místico de luz, como si de una trampa se tratara.

              Ahí estaba, al fin.

              Accedieron al poblado, que constaba tan solo de varias casas y una gran edificación pegada a la montaña, siendo la calle por la que caminaban el centro del lugar. Un jovial hombre les recibió al percibir su presencia.

              –¡Vaya! Es extraño ver viajeros por esta zona ahora mismo, y más cayendo el atardecer… por favor, pasad, pasad. Los cadentes no suelen acercarse a este lugar, pero nunca se sabe…

              Agradecidos por la hospitalidad, accedieron a entrar, realmente agotados. Pasarían la noche allí, y mañana ya marcharían.

              –¿Tienen una posada o…? –Preguntó Prompto, esperanzado por una respuesta afirmativa. Lo último que quería era pasar la noche en un saco de dormir como últimamente hacían.

              –Sí, tenemos un pequeño motel con varias habitaciones. –Les sonrió, muy educado. –Me llamo Francis, un placer.

              Los chicos asintieron, aliviados, pero Ignis, tan pertinente como siempre en el deber, tuvo que preguntar lo que les urgía.

              –Nos han dicho que por esta zona se puede atravesar la montaña. ¿Es cierto?

              El señor los miró frunciendo levemente el ceño ante la pregunta, pero sonriendo a la misma, feliz.

              –Oh, sí. Sí que es cierto.

              –¡Estupendo! –Celebró Promtpo, animado por la información. Aunque solo quería comer algo rápido e ir a dormir, la noticia le había sentado bien. A la mañana siguiente se irian y ya…

              –¿Todos vais a atravesar la montaña sagrada…? –Preguntó el hombre, sonriente.

              Ellos asintieron, pensando que la pregunta era un tanto extraña.

              – ¿Es sagrada? –Preguntó Ignis, captandolo al vuelo. Era la pregunta que todos se hacian.

              El otro asintió.

              –Sí. Solo puede ser atravesada por gente casada o recién casados… me alegra escucharos porque hacía tiempo que nadie venía a hacer una ceremonia en este humilde pueblo, y como sacerdote…

              –Qué. –Soltó Gladio de sopetón.

              –Que hace tiempo que nadie se casa, supongo que es porque esta zona está muy escondida. ¿Estáis casados ya? –Le preguntó a Gladio que era el que le había interrumpido, mirándole interrogante.

              –¿¡Qué!? ¡No! –Negó él, dando un paso hacia atrás.

              El hombre parpadeó, confuso. Aunque sonriendo a la misma, continuó.

              –¿Entonces os vais a casar? –Le señaló a él y a Ignis, que era el que tenía más cerca y que encajaba más con la edad. Ignis se alzó las gafas con la mano, en un movimiento algo nervioso, aunque nadie se fijó en ese gesto titubeante.

              –Creo que ha habido una confusión, buen hombre. –Comentó el consejero. –No nos vamos a casar, ni lo estamos. Solo queremos atravesar la montaña…

              –Por eso mismo. La montaña sagrada no puede ser atravesada salvo por gente casada o que se case aquí, como ya he dicho.

              –¿¡QUÉ!? –Dijeron todos, alzando la voz, sorprendidos. Aquello no podía ser cierto.

              Francis asintió.

              –Así es. Es la tradición.

              –¿Pero no ve que somos hombres? Solo somos amigos, eso es estúpido… –dijo Gladio, bastante turbado.

              –No veo nada de malo en que dos hombres contraigan matrimonio. –Sentenció Francis, claro y escueto. Los otros se quedaron descolocados, porque en circunstancias normales habrían estado de acuerdo, pero la idea les parecía… descabellada cuanto menos al referirse a ellos.

              –Ya, no quería decir eso, solo… compréndame que me haya pillado desprevenido. –Dijo el grandote, disculpándose como buenamente podía.

              –Ya, si lo entiendo, hijo. Pero son las normas. Solo la gente casada puede atravesar la montaña, cruzando la capilla.

              –Esto es una locura. –Siguió Gladio, negando con la cabeza y llevándose una mano a la frente.

              Noct y Prompto miraban la situación sin saber que comentar, pensando en que se habían librado por los pelos de que Francis los mentara a cualquiera de los dos.

              –Señor Francis… ¿no hay otra manera? –Preguntó Ignis, intentando sacar algo más en claro.

              –No. Solo la gente casada puede atravesar el monte sagrado. –Señaló al alto edificio de fondo. –En la capilla se celebrara, y en una de sus habitaciones, deben pasar los novios un día entero consumando su amor, y a la mañana siguiente, partir hacia su destino con el espíritu sagrado de las montañas. Así lo dictan los Sidéreos.

              –Que Sidéreos y que ocho cuartos… –murmuró Gladio escandalizado al escuchar toda la perorata. _Consumarlo_ … se estremeció al pensarlo si quiera.

              –¡Gladio! –Le recriminó Ignis al oírle blasfemar sobre los dioses,y más delante de un sacerdote. El mentado le ignoro descaradamente.

              –¡Buenooooo…! Creo que deberíamos ir a dormir y consultarlo con la almohada, ¿no creéis? –Terció Prompto, sabiendo que del sacerdote no sacarían más tajada y conociendo como conocía a Gladio, este ya estaba perdiendo los nervios y no les convenía que cediera por completo a su humor.

              Los otros asintieron y el hombre sonrió con educación, no queriendo meter más presión si no era el caso el que había mencionado: notaba en los chicos cierta incomodidad, y nada más lejos de la realidad de lo que había pretendido, así que se dispuso a guiarlos hacía el hostal. Noctis arrastró a Gladio como buenamente pudo mientras Prompto se encargaba de guiar a Ignis hacia el lugar, todos un pelín tensos por la situación.

 

              Había pocas habitaciones disponibles por reforma, así que cogieron una compartida sin muchos miramientos. Cuando llegaron al lugar y se quedaron solos al fin, ya sin la presencia de Francis, fueron a la habitación a discutirlo con más detenimiento, viendo sus opciones.

               –¿Qué vamos a hacer…? –Preguntó Noctis sentándose pesadamente en la butaca. Cerró los ojos, dejando escapar un suave e imperceptible suspiro. Se echó hacia delante, realmente agotado. Llevaban días sin parar un solo instante, con el mal tiempo pisándole los talones, mojándoles las ropas y agriando su humor. Sin descansar en un cama blandita, siempre alerta por si el imperio les atrapaba, pendientes de mirar por encima de su hombro… les vendría bien aquella noche para retomar fuerzas, pero ¿qué iban a hacer respecto a atravesar la montaña? Necesitaba aquella arma ancestral…

               –No lo sé… –Contestó Prompto, tirado en la cama de matrimonio, atravesándola, dejando caer la cabeza por el otro lado.  –Podríamos despertarnos antes de que salga el sol y colarnos en la capilla ¿no? Él mismo nos ha indicado donde esta lo que buscamos…

               –Puede ser peligroso pero…

               –Es una afrenta a los Sidéreos y la hospitalidad de esta buena gente. –Terció Ignis, de pie, apoyado en la pared, frotándose los ojos con los dedos, para intentar quitar la tensión que tenía sobre sí mismo. Aspiró aire, sabiendo que lo que iba a decir a continuación no sería bien recibido. –Deberíamos considerar la posibilidad que nos han ofrecido. –Acabó diciendo.

               –¿¡Qué!? –Saltó Gladio, que había estado hasta ahora demasiado callado, perdido en sus propias elucubraciones. –¡Y un cuerno! ¿Te estas escuchando Ignis?

               Prompto se incorporó, subiendo un pie a la cama, juntando las manos en su tobillo para darse fuerzas a sí mismo, mirando a Gladio, intentando hacerle entrar en razón.

              –Sé que no es lo más agradable pero si lo más convenient…

              –¡Si tanto te molesta mi aptitud hacedlo vosotros! –Le cortó Gladio, dando un paso al frente, hastiado. El rubio dio un bote, apartando la mirada, intentando irse por la tangente, algo incómodo.

              –¿¡Qué!? ¡No! ¡Os ha dicho a vosotros dos! –Se defendió, muriéndose de vergüenza al pensarlo si quiera. ¿Él con Noct…? Negó con la cabeza fuertemente al imaginarlo, algo ruborizado.

              Ignis carraspeó, llamándoles la atención, pero dirigiéndose sobretodo al escudo.

              –Esto no significaría nada. Todo es por Noctis. Eres consciente del deber que debe cumplir ¿no es así? No hace falta que te lo repita, sé que lo tienes claro. Con el papel que te fue encomendado debes ayudarle en la medida de lo posible, pero no vamos a herir a civiles o infringir la ley haciendo allanamiento de morada, no queremos llamar la atención;  creo que esa postura, si la piensas con detenimiento, es la más correcta.

              Un pesado silencio se adueñó de la habitación, cada uno cavilando las palabras del estratega, calándose en su interior. Gladiolus cerró los puños con fuerza.

              –Oíd… –Murmuró Noct, llamando la atención de los otros, interrumpiendo.

              –¿¡Qué!? –Dijo el mayor, ya muy nervioso, subiendo el tono, perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

              –No os preocupéis por eso. Buscaremos otra forma de llegar a las ruinas… –Aventuró Noct, con voz firme, pero baja, para tranquilizar a su compañero. Este se quedó mirándolo unos instantes, cambiando lentamente su semblante, de forma casi imperceptible, un cambio sutil que se notó en su voz, en sus palabras.

              –No. –Dijo Gladio con firmeza de pronto. –Cómo dice Ignis, es lo que debo hacer. –Aunque cuando lo dijo, no era muy consciente de sus propias palabras.

              El príncipe apretó con fuerza los labios, callándose lo que pensaba en realidad del deber, y todas las formalidades estúpidas que llevaban a sus amigos a cometer locuras como aquella. Señaló las camas intentando cambiar de tema.

              Solo había dos de matrimonio en la habitación.

              –Tendremos que compartir cama.

              Ahora fue Gladio quien apretó los labios. Quiso destruir todo aquello y marcharse de aquel infierno. Pero se contuvo. Por los pelos. Ignis se acercó, tomándole del brazo, reteniéndole.

              –No es para tanto. –Le indicó, con voz monocorde. –Solo estas más  alterado de lo normal por la situación, no es la primera ni la última vez que dormimos incómodos, os lo recuerdo. –Matizó la voz de la razón del grupo.

              Los otros acabaron asintiendo a eso. Era cierto. En realidad dormir juntos no era ninguna novedad, tan solo que en aquella ocasión estaban pensando en otras cosas y eso los hacía alterarse en demasía, solo eso.

              Sin comentar nada más, reventados, se dirigieron a las camas. Prompto fue el primero en dejarse caer después de que se asearan, poniéndose en la parte de dentro, mientras Noct, encogiéndose de hombros, se metía con él, no sintiendo ningún tipo de incomodidad. No quería estar cerca de ninguno de los otros dos porque la tensión aún se palpaba en el aire, para nada agradable entre los dos mayores. Si dormía al lado de uno de los dos, era muy probable que no pegara ojo al contagiarle su rigidez, así que yendo por lo sano, se decantó por dormir con Prompto que tenía mucha más facilidad para dormir y que las cosas no le afectaran tanto como a los otros. Menos preocupaciones. Ya le costaría algo más conciliar el sueño pensando en toda la conversación… Todos estaban algo incómodos por la situación, pero nada más.

             Centrándose en lo cansados que estaban sus cuerpos y en como agradecían una cama blandita y cálida para pasar la noche, se tumbó.

              –¿Qué vamos a hacer? –Dijo Prompto al aire, pensativo aun.

              –Tiene que haber otra manera. –Contestó Noctis, decidido, tapándose con las mantas, poniéndose de lado, dando así por finalizadas las cavilaciones al notar como su compañero se relajaba, quedándose dormido, y él siguiéndole poco después, sin darle tiempo a pensar de lo agotado que se hallaba.

              Todos estaban de acuerdo en lo último dicho.

 

              Sin haber pasado si quiera veinte minutos, escucharon el susurro de fondo de las reparaciones tranquilas de Noct y Prompto, dormidos como bebes sin preocupaciones.

              Ignis oía el latido aun algo alterado de Gladio, pero se contuvo de comentar nada. Ambos pensaban en que hacer, pero, si no había otro remedio tendrían que hablarlo también, calibrar todas las posibilidades.

              –Oye Gladio…

              –¿Hum? –Fingió el otro estar medio dormido para que le dejara en paz, no queriendo hablar más de ello, pero sin evitar poder pensar en eso. Obviamente, el castaño no cedió, soltando la bomba:

              –Sí no hay otra forma podríamos hacerlo.

              –… ¿Qué?–Murmuró, sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaban sus oídos. Había sido un susurro, pero la voz de Ignis, siempre tan preclara, no dejaba un solo atisbo de dudas. Lo había escuchado, estaba seguro.

              –Sí. No creo que vigilen si consumamos nuestras “unión”, seria enfermizo. –Matizó, muy correcto. –Solamente es papeleo. –Dijo como si aquello no fuera casi con él, viendo todo desde la distancia, como siempre, un paso más allá de Gladio. –Y todo sea porque Noct cumpla su misión. –Remató.

              –Hay cosas que no se pueden hacer, ni siquiera por deber.–Terció Gladio en un susurro.

              –… comprendo. Yo solo quería sacar el tema porque es una posibilidad que se puede llegar a presentar. Yo estaría dispuesto, y si llega el caso, espero que tú lo estés. –Al haber dicho aquello, dando por terminado lo que quería decir, se giró en la cama, cerrando los ojos para intentar dormir.

              Ninguno de los dos lo consiguió, por supuesto. Sus mentes llenas de pensamientos y posibilidades de lo que podía y no podía pasar. Y no solo pensando en cómo salir de aquella situación.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terminé esta historia en marzo, y entre una cosa y otra, se quedó en mi ordenador. La cosa es que no la veo "perfecta" pero he caído en que nunca la veré, así que espero que la disfrutéis, yo me lo pasé bastante bien escribiéndola en su momento.  
> Y pensar que fue un regalo de cumpleaños surgido de una coña...
> 
> ¡Un saludito!♥


	2. Chapter 2

              Despertaron a la mañana siguiente cada uno en un momento diferente. Como siempre, el primero en espabilar fue Ignis, que se quedó tumbado en la cama, con el rostro hacia arriba, y las manos juntas, aun algo pensativo. Escuchaba las respiraciones tranquilas de los demás, y se hacía una idea muy concreta de que a Gladio le habría costado quedarse dormido bastante aquella noche, así que prefirió esperar un poco antes de comenzar la actividad, sabiendo que al moverse de más su compañero despertaría, probablemente, de mal humor.

No creía que fuera tan tarde. Escuchaba cierto movimiento y ajetreo en el pueblo, pero no era tan notorio como para pensar que eran malas horas.

              Escuchó un bostezo un poco más lejos, mientras alguien de la otra cama se desperezaba.

              –¡Wuah…! –Se desperezó por lo bajo, visualizando en su mente como se estiraba perezosamente Prompto, tan familiarizado estaba con su comportamiento.

              –Buenas. ¿Ya estas despierto? –Murmuró Ignis para no molestar a los demás, girando el rostro hacia él.

              –¡Ey! –Contestó el otro, animadamente como saludo, pero con la voz aun poco rota por el sueño. –Sí, más o menos. –Se quedó un momento callado como si mirara a su alrededor. –¡Ostras! Es raro que sea estas horas. ¿Nos has dejado dormir más?

              –Sí. Todos precisábamos descansar. Un poco de reposo nos a venido bien… más del habitual después de estos días… y necesitaba pensar.

              El otro se quedó un instante callado, mientras escuchaba removerse un tanto a Noct; lo imagina cubriéndose con la manta la cabeza para tapar el sol que entraba por la ventana, intentando alargar, casi en vano, el momento del despertar.

En la mente de Ignis, aquella escena era como si la viera, tan acostumbrado estaba al comportamiento del príncipe por la mañana, siempre remolón a la hora de despertar.

              –Oh… ¿Qué vais a hacer? –Preguntó al fin, un tanto inseguro Prompto, sabiendo Ignis de inmediato que ese silencio había sido una lucha interna por preguntar aquello.

              El de gafas suspiró, negando con la cabeza.

              –He estado pensando: si no nos dan más opciones tendremos que colarnos, aunque no me haga gracia. O quizá podríamos hacer el paripé, y acercarnos lo suficiente al sitio para entrar. Aunque ninguna de las dos cosas me guste mucho como idea… –Murmuró lo último más para sí que para el otro.

              –Veo bien esas dos propuestas. Con tal de no casarnos, lo que sea. Nosotros no somos tan puritanos como tú, Ignis. –La voz de Gladio llenó la habitación al girarse sobre la cama para mirarles. –Todo sea por Noct.

              –Os dije ayer que podía haber otro modo. –Terció el mentado, quitándose las mantas del rostro, ya más espabilado, sin poder ignorar la conversación, con el tono un poco seco, molesto.

              Ignis apretó los labios, pero acabó suspirando mientras se incorporaba y tanteaba cerca de si para encontrar el bastón que había apoyado la noche anterior en la mesita de noche.

              –Sabéis que no estoy de acuerdo con esta idea.–Matizó el estratega.

              –Pero mejor colarse que herir a inocentes ¿no?–Terció Gladiolus para darle justo donde más le dolía. No había opciones. No pensaba realizar el ritual que aquel pueblo de locos le pedía.

              Ignis soltó esta vez un hondo suspiro, dando su brazo a torcer.

 

              No iba a ser tan fácil.

Después de comer algo salieron del local.

              La noche anterior creyeron que aquel era una villa casi deshabitada, pero de la nada –o no tanto– habían aparecido cientos de personas, todos ajetreados, de aquí para allá cuando salieron del hotel, mirando los tres de hito en hito al ver pasar la gente.

              –¿Qué hacen?–Preguntó Ignis, curioso al sentir las pisadas.

              –…pues parece que están preparando una fiesta.

              –Una fiesta. –Soltó Gladio por lo bajo, como si no lo creyera. Y no podía ser cierto. Había flores, mujeres y hombres que se ayudaban, y algún que otro niño. Mismamente, uno de los mentados que jugaban entre las piernas de sus madre se acercó, mirando a Gladio con la boca abierta, impresionado por su tamaño, alzando la cabeza para intentar abarcarle por completo.

              –¿Qué pasa pequeño? ¿Quieres alguna cosa? –Le dijo Prompto, agachándose y apoyando las manos en las rodillas para encararle mejor, mirando de refilón al grandote, interviniendo por si acaso perdía el poco nervio que le quedaba, que se marchaba a pasos agigantados.

              –¿Él es el que se va a casar? –Señaló a Gladio con una inocente y regordeta mano, algo manchado en la comisura del labio por restos de chocolate.

              Prompto y Noctis abrieron los ojos de par en par ante el comentario; el rubio, en un movimiento reflejo, le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda al crio, intentando poner su mejor tono de voz, guiándole hacia las señoras de nuevo.

              –¡Qué cosas dices chavalin! Anda vete a jugar.

              El niño se encogió de hombros, pensando que eran muy raros, y se marchó raudo y feliz con sus amigos y familia de nuevo, instalando un denso silencio entre los cuatro chicos.

              –¡…Pues se ha quedado buen día! ¿No? –Salió por la tangente estúpidamente Prompto, con una sonrisa torcida, sin girarse a Gladio, mirando a Noctis con cara de pánico en aumento.

              –Eh… sí, sí. –Le siguió la corriente como pudo el otro. –Vamos a la capilla esa a ver si con un poco de suerte no hay mucha gente.

              El silencio se hizo más tirante, pero Noctis y Prompto, viendo que no había contestación alguna, decidieron posicionarse juntos y abrir la marcha, dar pies en polvorosa ante el huracán que se avecinaba.

              –… si es una boda la capilla estará atestada. –Dijo Gladio con tono tranquilo, monocorde. Demasiado calmado. Como si no fuera con él.

Los otros se giraron con los ojos desorbitados. No sabían que era peor, Gladio desatado y furioso, o mostrándose racional y tranquilo. Concluyeron que les daba mucho más miedo aquel, por no saber cómo iba a reaccionar, cómo encarar aquella situación.

              –¿Cómo dices?–Articuló Prompto como pudo.

              Ignis se alzó las gafas, palpándose la incomodidad, interviniendo al fin.

              –Gladio tiene razón. La capilla estará atestada si es una boda.

              _Vuestra boda,_ pensaron al unísono los dos más jóvenes, mirándose entre sí, algo incomodos. Pero… la noche anterior le habían dicho que no iban a celebrar nada, ¿no?

              –Lo que no entiendo, –continuó Ignis, –es que le dijimos que no habría ninguna celebración.

              –… Quizá nos entendió mal. –Intervino bajito Prompto. Había incluido un “nos” para quitarse de represalias, pero estaba seguro de que habían sido los otros dos quien lo había dejado claro. O supuestamente claro.

              Se miraron unos intensos segundos, y decidieron ir al lugar para averiguar que pasaba exactamente.

 

              Se acercaron a la gran montaña, donde más ajetreo había en la capilla. Aquello no les dio muy buena espina, pero hicieron de tripas corazón, siguiendo adelante.

              Lejos de lo que pudiera parecer a simple vista, en el pueblo había más de un sacerdote. Si Francis se había presentado como tal el día anterior, llegaron ahora a contar a tres más en aquel momento al acercarse al lugar, al igual que varias mujeres que ayudaban en las tareas de preparación. Se quedaron parados unos instantes mirando el panorama sin saber qué hacer, hasta que el propio Ignis se acercó al gentío más cercano, preguntando lo que todos pensaban.

              –¿Qué están preparando?

              Una de las mujeres del corrillo al que se había acercado se giró, mirándole sonriente.

              –¡Una boda! ¡Al fin! Hacía meses que no celebrábamos ninguna por culpa de las restricciones del imperio…

              –¿Y quién se casa?

              Otra mujer se giró entonces, mirando al grupo, a él, y luego a Gladiolus.

              –Sois los forasteros ¿no? ¡Qué cosas preguntas! –Hizo un gesto a los otros con la cabeza, indicándoles. –El grandote y el de gafas me han dicho. Creo que coincidís… –La mujer pareció quedarse un momento parada, pensativa, mientras las otras se giraban a mirarles al escuchar la conversación. –¡Muchas felicidades por la boda!–Corearon todas a la par, mientras al momento siguiente se ponían a reír, felices del acontecimiento.

              La cara de Ignis era un rictus indescifrable, pero con todo el contraste, lejos de como se esperaba, el rostro de Gladiolus iba cambiando poco a poco, a cada instante, mientras el rubio y el moreno empalidecían y daban un paso al lado para huir de la furia de su temperamental amigo.

              –Gladio. –Le advirtió Ignis. –Esto es un mal entendido, ya está.

              –¡Pero le dijimos claramente…!–Espetó el otro, dejando destilar su ira por la voz, pero aun con el tono medianamente controlado.

              –Lo sé. Pero vamos a solucionarlo. Tranquilamente. Como las personas. ¿Estamos?

              El otro apretó los labios, prefiriendo no decir nada más. No quería pagar su frustración con ellos, no tenían la culpa. Toda aquella situación era culpa del sacerdote.

              Decidieron aplazar la conversación y dirigirse al meollo del asunto: Francis.

 

Al llegar a la entrada se encontraron de frente con Francis, que les miraba sonriente:

–Buenos días chicos.

–¿Cómo qué...? –El tono de Gladio tenía un timbre de irritación que iba en aumento, dando un paso al frente, enfurecido. Demasiado había aguantado. Ignis alzó el bastón para pararle en seco, poniéndolo entre el pecho de su compañero y el sorprendido hombre.

–Cálmate. Hablaré yo. –Murmuró su amigo. El otro se tragó la rabia no supo ni como, y no continuó, pero tampoco dio un paso atrás, dispuesto a saltar en cualquier momento. Y todos lo sabían. –Queríamos saber que es todo esto. ¿Quién se va a casar? Señor Francis, debe de haber un error. Nosotros no vamos a casarnos, ya se lo dijimos ayer, pero la gente del pueblo nos está diciendo lo contrario. ¿Qué tiene que decir en su defensa? –Dijo con tono tranquilo de forma diplomática.

Al hombre le cambió un poco la expresión, dubitativo.

–Bueno... Una señora nos escuchó ayer y entendió lo contrario, viendo la innegable atracción que hay entre ustedes...

–No hay... –Musitó Gladio, exaltado. Ignis le hizo callar girando la cabeza a hacia él.

–Pero no nos vamos a casar. –Le comentó al otro. –¿No lo ha desmentido?

El hombre parecía estar en un compromiso, nervioso ahora, acariciándose la nuca, acalorado.

–No saben cómo son aquí con el tema boda. Ya lo ha visto. Está todo preparado. Cuando terminé de hablar con ustedes todo el pueblo lo sabía y no querían escucharme, y pensé...

              –¿…? –Se quedaron interrogantes, en silencio. Ni siquiera podían preguntarlo.

–... Pensé que no haría daño a nadie. Todos están preocupados por qué el imperio está demasiado cerca, demasiado amenazadores, hace mucho que no vienen turistas y no se celebra una boda... Compréndanlo. Quería haberles preguntado pero me han tenido entretenido toda la mañana…  No podía decirles que no cuando me miraban así. Sé que es un favor enorme, pero…

–Demasiado enorme. –Remató Ignis. –Pero entendemos su situación. –Suavizó. El hombre tenía buen corazón, y no había querido hacerle daño a nadie, se le notaba en el tono, que aquello le atormentaba de verdad.

–Justo eso, _demasiado grande._ No pienso ceder, me da igual lo que digáis. –Espetó Gladio. No pensaba hacerlo.

Francis bajó el rostro.

–Lo entiendo. Debería  entrar a explicar la situación…

–Le acompañamos si quiere. –Se apiadó Prompto, solicito, acercándose.

Gladio le lanzó una mirada furibunda por haberse unido al enemigo, pero no dijo nada, dándole Noctis un leve toque en el hombro, llamando su atención para que dejara estar al rubio.

–Como ha dicho Ignis, hablando como las personas se solucionan las cosas. –Murmuró el príncipe cerca del grandote.

–Pero tenemos que pasar… –Le gruñó el otro aun pensando en cómo continuar el viaje, aun en aquella encrucijada.

–Lo sé.

 

Entraron en el recinto, mientras todo el pueblo se giraba a la par a mirarlos. Empezaron los vítores, y las celebraciones.

–¡Felicidades a los novios!–Dijeron unos.

–¡Viva! –Coreaban otros.

Los chicos se miraron de hito en hito mientras seguían avanzando, viendo realmente la situación en la que estaba el pobre hombre, y por extensión, ellos.

–Esto no me gusta… –Murmuró Prompto, metiendo la cabeza entre los otros tres para que solo lo escucharan ellos.

–Ya… –Asintió Noct.

Llegaron al final de la sala, donde se situaba el altar, y, en un lado, discreta, una puerta, como una salida al lado de la tarima… o una entrada. A la montaña. Ahí estaba el ansiado lugar. Podían estar bastante seguros de que aquel era el lugar.

Se situaron en una de las esquinas, pendientes del veredicto.

Francis carraspeó al subir al lugar, todos los lugareños atentos a sus palabras cuando se puso a hablar, mirándole sin perder detalle.

–Siento comunicaros que ha habido un terrible malentendido…

–¿Los que sé que casan son los más jóvenes? –Preguntó una mujer.

–No, eso…

–¿Se casan el de gafas y el moreno?–Preguntó una señora de la primera fila, curiosa, viendo que hacían buena pareja.

–No, no es lo que…

–¿Entonces? ¿Los otros dos?–Preguntó otro hombre que se situaba por medio.

–No va a haber boda. –Dijo al final claramente, viendo que no le dejaban ni empezar. Sus palabras se escucharon por toda la sala, el gentío enmudeciendo de golpe ante la revelación.

–¿Cómo?–Preguntaron unos cuantos a la par, desconcertados, mirándose entre ellos, corroborando que no, no habían escuchado mal.

–Ha habido un malentendido, estos jóvenes no quieren casarse. –Corroboró Francis con voz clara, encarando a la audiencia.

Empezaron los murmullos, cada vez aumentando más el tono, el histerismo, sin entender:

–¡Pero si se ve la atracción que hay!

Todos asintieron a eso.

–¡Son jóvenes y no saben lo que quieren, pero es más que evidente!

–¡Si!–Corearon unos cuantos.

–¡No va a haber boda!–La voz de Gladio rompió las protestas de golpe, alzándose más allá de los ciudadanos.

El gentío los miró, espantados, sin saber que pensar.

–¿Por qué? –Dio un paso al frente un hombre, poca cosa, pero respaldado por todos los demás se notaba muy grande para enfrentar al Escudo del rey.

–Porque no hay nada entre nosotros. Solo queremos atravesar la montaña, nada más. –Contestó Gladio con la voz monocorde, intentando no perder los pocos nervios que le quedaban, intentando mantener la compostura.

–La montaña solo puede ser atravesada por casados o recién casados, ¡es la ley! –Le señaló el susodicho hombre, convencido de sus creencias. Los demás asintieron a eso, muy de acuerdo con ello.

 _Tienen el cerebro tan lavado que no ven más allá_ , pensaron los chicos, con un estremecimiento.

Pareció que algo se rompía en la postura de Gladio, desatándose su temperamento, al fin.

              –¡Ya está bien con todo esto! –Gritó más fuerte, perdiendo los nervios. –Si tengo que usar la fuerza para que pasemos, ¡lo hare! –Comenzó a apartar a los sacerdotes que habían cerca de la puerta, y a toda la gente que se metía entre ellos al ver sus intenciones. Las personas ya le insultaban y le instaban a que aquello era pecado, pero ya no le importaba. Debían atravesar aquella maldita montaña como fuera.

              –¡Noct, chicos, vamos!–Estos le siguieron sintiéndose un poco culpables pero ya habiendo perdido casi la paciencia como el mayor. Llegaron hasta el final del lugar, a la ansiada puerta, y la abrieron.

              Y se quedaron ahí.

              –¡No se puede atravesar la montaña salvo que se cumpla la ceremonia!–Dijo Francis, mientras constataban ya el hecho, con el timbre de voz molesto por la osadía de los muchachos.

              Estaban paralizados. Una extraña barrera invisible les retenía, impidiéndoles el paso, dejándolos ahí estancados cada vez que querían avanzar, mirándose, completos de tensión.

              Gladio maldijo, apartándose para recuperar su movilidad cuando entendió que sus movimientos se ralentizaban hasta casi desaparecer cuanto más intentaba penetrar la barrera. Invocó su espada, y remetió con ella sin contemplaciones, usando toda su fuerza, siendo rechazado casi de inmediato. Viendo que no podía hacer nada de un primer tajo, volvió a intentarlo una y otra vez, sin éxito, exasperado. Ignis se acercó un poco para intentar calmarlo, pero furioso, Gladio le dio un golpe sin querer, haciéndole trastabillar.

              –¡Ignis!–Gritaron los otros, al verle perder el equilibrio. Gladio, asustado por si le había hecho daño, se acercó, alarmado, tomándole del brazo para incorporarle.

              –Lo siento. –Tenía el estómago atenazado por su desliz. Nunca se perdonaría hacerle daño.–¿Estas bien?

              –No es nada.

              Francis se acercó, pidiendo paz con las manos, ahora con el rostro severo.

              –Ya os dije que es inútil. –Los chicos se giraron a mirarle. – La ceremonia es sagrada, debe cumplirse. Si no es así, pediría que os marcharais y buscarais otra ruta. –Dijo ahora con el tono serio. No le había gustado nada la aptitud  de los chicos, así que, prefería invitarlos a que se marcharan en son de paz.

              –¡Pero no hay más rutas…! –Sentenció Gladio, destrozado, girándose a mirarle,  respirando de forma entrecortada por el esfuerzo y la situación. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, bajando los hombros, rendido. Se giró, mirando a Ignis, que estaba un poco más allá, con el corazón a mil. Debían hacerlo.

              –Gladio, podemos buscar otra… –Insistió Noct, yendo a tocarle el hombro, pero el hombre negó, interrumpiéndole.

              –Prometí que te protegería, y eso es lo que voy a hacer. No podemos arriesgarnos por las otras rutas, si te matan… –Le miró por encima del hombro largamente, todo aquello en un susurro cómplice, compungido.

              Desvió sus ojos hacia el de gafas, viendo de refilón como los ojos de Noctis parecían perder un poco más de vida, tristes, derrotados: lo último que quería era que se sintiera peor de lo que ya lo hacía. Otro peso sobre sus hombros, otra carga, pero, no había más remedio, no en aquella situación. Aunque había buscado más formas de hacerlo, no las había.

Ignis le asintió simplemente al posar sus ojos castaños sobre él, como si viera que había buscado su mirada, su aprobación.

Sí, aquella posibilidad había estado ahí, lo tenido presente en mayor o menor medida y bien se lo había querido advertir el otro hombre la noche anterior, pero…

Debían hacerlo, pero era lógico pensar que no era necesario consumar el acto, ¿No?

              Nadie del pueblo lo sabría nunca.

              –No quiero escuchar eso. –Siguió Noctis, rechazando esa posibilidad. –Es una barbaridad, os están _obligando_ , no debería ser así. –Intentó no dar su brazo a torcer, aunque sus ojos ya estaban casi rendidos, angustiados. Gladio le miró con intensidad, poniendo las manos en sus hombros, mirándolo de frente con solemnidad.

              –A ti también te obligaron a contraer matrimonio. Como tu deber, el mío. El nuestro. –Se corrigió, añadiendo a Ignis a la ecuación.

              El príncipe respiró con fuerza ante aquello, al verlo de aquella forma, asintiendo al fin, mientras cerraba con fuerza los ojos, frustrado, pero comprendiendo. Al tanto, Ignis se acercó a ellos, trayendo consigo a Prompto y susurrando en el corrillo que formaron.

              –Dicen que tenemos que consumar el acto, pero, realmente no tienen por qué saber que no va a haber tal cosa. Sí, nos casaremos, pero solo en las leyes de este pueblo, fuera de aquí no habrá nada más que nos ate que nuestra amistad. ¿Lo entendéis?

              Los otros murmuraron un quedo sí muy bajo para que el otro los oyera pero que nadie más ajeno a aquella conversación lo percibiera.

              Entonces estaba decidido.

              Se casarían.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya me diréis que tal ^^


	3. Chapter 3

             

              –¡Me niego rotundamente!–Graznó Gladio para todos en general, pasado un rato.

              –¡Quiero haceros fotos!–Contraatacó Prompto, divertido a más no poder.

              –¡Como lo hagas te reviento la cara!–Le lanzó una mirada furibunda, señalándole con un dedo acusador.

              Estaban en una de las tiendas adyacentes a la capilla. En ella, todo estaba atestado de trajes para las parejas, siendo una tienda de alquiler de ropa. Realmente, aquel pueblo parecía alimentarse de las bodas y los beneficios que estas daban al sustento local.

              Por una lado, vestidos de novia de todos los tamaños, por el otro, trajes para ellos, con diseños también bastante variopintos.

              Ignis había elegido un traje elegante para la ocasión ayudado por Noctis; el estratega se cambiaba dentro de uno de los probadores. Por otro lado, Prompto ayudaba a Gladio con su indumentaria, lidiando a la par con su carácter.

              ¿El problema principal de todo aquello? Sí o sí cada uno debía vestir con el rol del traje, sin excepción. Blanco puro para la “novia” y negro para el novio. Y aunque ninguno de los dos fuera “puro” en el más sentido estricto de la palabra, decidieron entre Prompto, Noctis e Ignis, que Gladio vestiría con el vestido de novia… para que el consejero no se viera en la tesitura de mostrar todas las cicatrices que recorrían su cuerpo, mucho menos acostumbrado a estar de esa guisa que el mayor. No le gustaba enseñar, y menos delante de tanta gente, porque el espectáculo se había propagado y todo el pueblo iba a ver la ceremonia. Ya les parecía todo bastante morboso como para añadir más leña al fuego.

              A Gladio le pareció bien con ese argumento, conociendo como conocía a su amigo. Hasta que vio que tenía que ponerse un vestido. Eso no le hizo tanta gracia.

              –¿Pero te estas escuchando?

              –Dijiste que lo harías.

              –Ya ¡pero creí que sería traje y chaqueta BLANCO!

              Prompto suspiró.

              –Ignis estará al caer. Anda, ponte este que te entrará seguro y vamos a acabar ya con esto. ¿O quieres dilatarlo más? –Le chinchó, alzando una fina ceja.

              Gladio puso cara de pocos amigos y le amenazó con el índice.

              –Ni una sola foto.

              –¡Lo juro!–Dijo el otro, solemne, alzando una mano en son de paz, pero ocultando la otra en la espalda y rompiendo la promesa a la misma que la realizaba, cruzando los dedos… Para eso estaban los amigos. ¿Cómo no iba a inmortalizar aquello?

              Gladio se metió solo en el vestuario, airado. Se miró a sí mismo en el espejo de pie que sobrepasaba por su ancho tamaño, claramente pensado para que señoritas ilusionadas se miraran en el. Se quitó de unos cuantos empellones bruscos la ropa, irritado y molesto. Tomó el vestido, sintiéndolo suave y delicado al tacto, demasiado para su tosca piel, y pensó extrañamente que a Ignis le quedaría mejor. Negó con la cabeza ante aquel estúpido pensamiento, maldiciendo en un susurro ininteligible el hilo que había tomado su subconsciente, extrañamente traicionero y se empezó a poner el vestido como buenamente podía sin romperlo.

 

              –¡Cómo te rías te mato! –Le soltó a Prompto antes de salir, descorriendo la cortina con un movimiento brusco. Al abrirla, Prompto y Noct, –habiendo salido este ya del otro vestuario– se le quedaron mirando, con cara de póquer estudiada para que no se les escapara una sola carcajada. Ignis estaba un poco más lejos, trajeado, con las gafas oscuras cubriéndole como de costumbre el rostro y unos guantes a conjunto para la ocasión para que no se vieran las cicatrices más de lo debido.

              –¿Ya ha salido? –Preguntó al no oír la reacción de los otros.

              Gladio estaba con medio pecho al descubierto, –lo cual no era raro en él, en realidad,– pero el escote quedaba bastante llamativo. Un leve rubor pintaba sus tostadas mejillas, con el pelo despeinado por quitarse la ropa sin cuidado y el vestido medio caído al no haber conseguido subir la cremallera sin ayuda.

              –¿No vais a decir nada o qué?– Espetó. Se dio cuenta de que era peor ese silencio que las carcajadas.

              Ante aquella invitación a hablar, no pudieron más y rompieron en carcajadas. Gladio torció el gesto, arrepintiendose a la misma de haberles dado “permiso”.

              –¡POR FAVOR SACALE UNA FOTO, LO NECESITO PARA VIVIR! ¡Para chantajearle cuando me de palizas en los entrenamientos! –Señaló el príncipe haciéndole todo el bullying, con lágrimas en los ojos de la risa. Su compañero estaba igual, casi cayéndose al suelo. No les importaba el apaleamiento. Habían merecido la pena todas sus carcajadas y los próximos golpes por aquella visión. Todas y cada una de ellas, ambos lo tenían claro.

              –¡OS MATO!–Amenazó el otro, alzando el puño, tirándose hacia delante airado,  tropezando con el vestido, la falda rozando el suelo más de lo debido por no haberse abrochado. Fue a caer sobre los otros, que se pusieron en tensión para cogerlo al vuelo, pero no fue necesario, porque de dos pasos, Ignis se puso raudo por medio, tomándole para que no cayera.

              –¿Estas bien Gladio?–Dijo con tono calmado, apoyando la mano en la espalada del mayor, mientras la otra le sujetaba el brazo como buenamente podía para equilibrarlo, sintiendo ambos un sutil cosquilleo ante el contacto fortuito.

              –Eh… sí. –Gladio le recorrió con la mirada al incorporarse, apartándose un poco de su amigo. Ignis solía llevar trajes, pero aquello era otro cantar. Era negro como la noche, muy, muy elegante, con cierto toque aterciopelado. Realzaba su alta figura y su sobriedad, pero pensó, extrañamente, que le quedaba muy bien.

              El de gafas llamó su atención, ignorante de su escrutinio, creyendo que miraba aun a los otros.

              –A ver Gladio, ignórales. Necesito que te des la vuelta. Seguro que no has conseguido subir la cremallera, ¿me equivoco?

              Gladiolus asintió, girándose. Notó los finos dedos enguantados de su amigo recorriéndole el vestido hasta dar con el cierre ascendente, rozándole levemente la piel y casi haciéndole estremecer. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

              Le subió la cremallera al tope, con suavidad, y le dio unas palmaditas en los hombros para que se calmara.

              –Relájate. Solo es palabrería y lo sabes. No dejes que te afecte.

              Y vio cómo se encaminaba hacia la puerta con su bastón, seguro como siempre. Con temple. Sin que nada le molestara.

              _Sí, para el siempre lógico de Ignis todo es fácil de decir y hacer_ , pensó Gladio mientras lo veía marchar sin poder apartar la mirada de la espalda de su amigo.

 

              Estaba, extrañamente, nervioso.

              Se ajustó la corbata un poco más, aunque sabía que estaba perfecta, no solo por él mismo, sino porque Noct se lo había asegurado de forma rotunda. Toda aquella situación tan solo eran un cúmulo de circunstancias que habían desencadenado en aquel instante, y aunque nunca se hubiera visto en una situación similar no podía negar que le ponía… un tanto inquieto. Aquello se escapaba de su control, y por eso no le gustaba… aunque inconscientemente sabía que no era solo aquello lo que le perturbaba.

              Se quedó en la puerta esperando a que los otros decidieran moverse; sus pensamientos se desviaron levemente hacía al príncipe, a la conversación privada que había mantenido con él mientras le ayudaba a elegir el traje que portaba. El joven se sentía culpable por muchas cosas, pero el consejero le había asegurado que no debía sentirse afligido por aquello, que no tenía por qué poner más peso sobre sus hombros, que para eso estaban ellos ahí, para guiarle y ayudarle a que la carga no fuera tan pesada. No iba a mentir. Ignis sabía que Noctis se sentía responsable de su estado, también por la muerte de Luna, y por tantas y tantas cosas que escapaban de su control...

             No quería que le prestara más atención a aquella situación de la que realmente tenía, así que se lo dejó claro. Quería que dejara de condenarse. Quería que disfrutara. Y parecía que aquella conversación a escondidas había funcionado por sus risas.

              Suspiró, sonriendo tristemente. Ojalá todo fuera tan simple y sencillo de arreglar como una simple boda… La mueca de Ignis cambió al pensar en Gladiolus con un vestido, causándole cierta congoja al no poder ver aquello, pero a la par, una pequeña sonrisa quería escaparse de la comisura de sus labios, discreta, al pensar en la situación, en él grandote puesto de aquella guisa.

             

              Noctis, casi serenado pero aun con la sonrisa y todas las coñas adornando su mente, se acercó a Gladio, que se miraba al espejo con cara de circunstancia. Cuando se puso a su espalda, el mayor le miró a los ojos a través del cristal, como amenazándole a decir cualquier cosa. Si algo salía de su boca estaba seguro que, por muy príncipe que fuera, el hombre le metería tal paliza que no podría moverse en días. Es más, sabía con certeza, conociéndole como le conocía, ya tenía un entrenamiento pensado muy duro para él. Y para el rubio.

              –Prompto, ven, anda.

              El chaval se acercó, intentando ocultar la sonrisa que tenía pintada en el rostro, haciendo un tono monocorde, o intentándolo al menos.

              –¿Sí, Noct?

              Señaló a Gladio.

              –¿Tú como lo ves?

              El rubio frunció la boca, intentando mantener el rictus.

              –Gladio, deberías arreglarte aunque sea el pelo, lo tienes hecho unos zorros.–Se salió por la tangente, no queriendo comentar nada del vestido, porque si no se veía sin dientes. No podía estar sereno con aquel asunto. Era imposible.

              El mentado le penetró con la mirada y el rubio saltó hasta la otra punta de la habitación, sin fiarse de él, esperando que en cualquier momento se abalanzará sobre él.

Y eso que solo le había dicho algo del pelo que era un tema más “neutral”.

              –Chicos ¿estáis ya? Terminemos con esto cuanto antes. –Les llamó Ignis aun apoyado en el marco de la puerta, esperándolos ya fuera. Gladiolus rodó los ojos hasta él, centrándose en su espalda, y suspirando de forma casi imperceptible; se recogió la mitad del cabello en una cola de caballo, para no tener todos los pelos en la cara y se apartó del espejo.

              –Acabemos ya con esta locura. –Tomó el ramo de flores que había en el tocador con fuerza, encaminándose a la puerta.

              Los otros dos jóvenes se miraron, observando la espalda de Gladio, casi toda al descubierto, marcándose todo el tatuaje de la casa Amicitia, un halcón que le decoraba espalda, brazos y casi todo el torso. Incluso en traje de novia, imponía.

              El mayor se puso al lado del consejero y le dijo:

              –Vamos allá.

 

              Salieron de la sala en parejas, y Francis les recibió con una sonrisa.

              –Buenos amigos… esperemos no tener más incidentes. –Sermoneó con cierto toque de advertencia en la voz, pero intentando modularla cuando continuó. –Como ya dije ayer, la ceremonia será corta, pero lo realmente importante es lo que pase dentro de la misma capilla, dado que en una de sus salas esta la habitación en el que se consumara vuestra relación. Todo lo que hayáis sentido durante este tiempo no tendrá nada que ver con lo que sintáis al estar por fin unidos, desposados…

              Ignis tenía la espalda medianamente relajada; por su parte Gladiolus, era todo lo contrario. Pura tensión. La gente les miraba y tenía que contenerse para no marcharse de allí de inmediato. Esperaba que nadie hiciera fotos. Estaba ridículo.

              –¿Podríamos acabar cuanto antes, Francis? –Le dijo en tono tranquilo Ignis, para que su amigo no perdiera la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

              –Oh… por supuesto. Tendréis ganas ya de pasar a la siguiente fase… –Le dijo como quien no quiere la cosa. Gladiolus puso los ojos en blanco mientras el estratega solo asentía sin comentar nada más.

              –Pasad por aquí. Que vuestros amigos se sienten en las primeras filas.–Indicó.– Les he reservado unos asientos con buenas vistas.

              Noctis y Prompto se dejaron hacer, yendo hacia delante del todo, y se acomodaban; Prompto tenía una discreta cámara oculta, y una sonrisa casi sin disimular en el rostro. No iba a perder aquella oportunidad de oro. De todas formas, ya veía su muerte anunciada por los duros entrenamientos que le daría el moreno, así que ¿por qué no arriesgarse un poco más? Sonrió, dándole un codazo a Noct, mostrando lo que tenía en la mano.

              El otro abrió los ojos de par en par mientras el rubio se llevaba un dedo a los labios, sonriendo pícaramente, al fin. A la misma, su mejor amigo le devolvió el gesto con amplitud al comprender todo lo que aquello implicaba. Se lo iban a pasar muy bien luego con la extorsión…

              Francis miró por encima de su hombro a los dos jóvenes sentados y sonrió, asintiendo. Se giró hacia Ignis y Gladio.

              –Primero… –Señaló al alto con la duda de su nombre. Este se dio cuenta de a lo que se refería y le confirmó:

              –Gladiolus. –Dijo casi en un gruñido.

              –Primero Gladiolus se quedará aquí, mientras que…

              –Ignis.

              –Ignis, –asintió el hombre. –Irá hacía el altar al sonar la música. –Le miró con ojo crítico unos instantes. Hacía rato que tenía la sospecha, pero al verlo de cerca había confirmado su invidencia.

              –No se preocupe, señor Francis. Puedo ir perfectamente a donde quiera, –le dijo con tono tranquilo, –podré llegar hasta el altar si es lo que esta insinuando.

              El hombre se ruborizó al ser pillado, asintiendo.

              –Discúlpeme. Bueno, usted debe ir hasta el alatar con la música sonando, esperando a Gladiolus. Normalmente le haría un gesto, pero se lo haré a su compañero para que le indique cuando debe empezar la marcha, ¿de acuerdo?

              Ignis asintió.

              Gladiolus les miró a los dos, y un leve pensamiento le vino a la mente. Esperaba que no le pidieran que le besara, porque a aquello si que no estaba dispuesto a tolerarlo.

              El sacerdote se marchó, mientras todo el pueblo a su alrededor les miraba, sentado en los palcos a sus costados.

              Ambos podían sentir la expectación sobre ellos, y eso les ponía más nerviosos si cabe, sobre todo al mayor.

              La suave melodía comenzó a sonar, y Gladio vio la señal que le indicaba el hombre.

              –¿Ya? –Preguntó Ignis, casi como si lo viera.

              Gladio murmuró un quedo sí, asintiendo y su amigo comenzó a caminar, guiándose por el bastón.

              El escudo oía a la gente comentar por lo bajo al percatarse de la lesión de su amigo, y eso le puso furioso. ¿No se habían percatado de que Ignis era ciego con todo el percal? Cerró con fuerza los ojos, con los puños fuertemente presionados.

              Ojalá fuera de otro modo. Estaba seguro que si Ignis estuviera en plenas facultades algo habría visto para salir de aquella situación, mucho más sagaz que ellos en tantas y tantas cosas, siempre atento a las señales… y aunque se desenvolvía bien dadas las circunstancias, eso no le quitaba que hacia escasamente un mes que estaba en aquella situación.

              –¡Eh! –Oyó la voz de Prompto en un susurro apremiante llamando su atención. Abrió los ojos. Había estado tan inmerso en sus propios pensamientos que no se había percatado que debía salir ya. Todo el mundo le miraba, y aunque estaba  algo mareado por todo aquello, alzó el rostro, muy digno.

Era un guerrero de la familia Amicitia, escudo del rey, vencedor de Gilgamesh, sin miedo a la muerte y a todo aquello que se le enfrentara. No iba a temerle a una tonta ceremonia que nada de valido tenía.

              Caminó como pudo con los tacones, nada acostumbrado a ellos, aprisionado dado que de su talla sí que no había pie con aquel calzado tan fino, y casi en un proceso lento, parándose el tiempo, llegó al lugar indicado al fin.

              Se posicionó al lado de Ignis, que estaba recto como un palo ahora, el rostro al frente. Subió las escalinatas, situándose más alto que el otro por su altura y la añadidura de los tacones.

              –Nos hemos reunido hoy aquí en este sagrado lugar para dar el beneplácito a esta pareja ante los Sidéreos. –Comenzó el sacerdote, con solemnidad, alzando los brazos para señalarles. Gladio apretó el puño en el ramo que sostenía a un costado sin miramientos. Francis les miró unos instantes a todos antes de continuar: –Oh Sidéreos que residís en las montañas, en los bosques, en la vida… que el sol y las estrellas acompañen a estos jóvenes durante su viaje… en la riqueza y en la pobreza… En la salud y en la enfermedad… hasta que la muerte los separe.

¡Qué los sidéreos os bendigan!

              El hombre se ahorró lo de “os declaro marido y mujer” porque sobraba, pero pareció quedarse esperando algo más que el público no tardo en pedir.

              –¡Qué se besen!

              Gladio se giró, encontrándose de pleno a Prompto listo con la cámara. Apretó con más fuerza si cabe los puños, amenazándole con la mirada. Iba a morir entre terribles sufrimientos, pero ni a él ni al príncipe parecía impórtales ese dato en aquel momento, disfrutando de la situación única que vivían. Los destrozaría en tenerlos cerca.

              Rodó los ojos para mirar al público que seguía pidiendo beso y negó con la cabeza, con el rictus contraído. De pronto, notó la mano enguantada de Ignis tomando la suya y dio un bote.

              –Podemos continuar con la ceremonia en privado ¿No señor Francis?

              –Oh, sí, por supuesto. Supongo queréis intimidad… acompañadme hacia la habitación que os hemos preparado.

              Gladio suspiró, habiéndose librado de la situación gracias la rápida intervención de Ignis. Había estado a punto de perder los nervios. Miró a Prompto y le hizo un escueto gesto sobre el cuello con la mano refiriéndose a él mientras se marchaban. Su muerte estaba próxima. Lanzó el dichoso ramo por encima de su hombro, hastiado. Vio como caía en las manos desconcertadas de Noctis y este lo dejaba caer dando un bote, con un rictus asqueado.

              Gladio se rió un poco por lo bajo ante la visión, regocijado. _Eso es el karma, cabrones,_ pensó, sonriendo de forma ladina.

              –Ahora desalojaré el recinto para dejaros plena intimidad… –Comentó el hombre mientras les guiaba.

              Ignis asintió, conforme, inmerso en sus pensamientos, bastante diferentes a los divertidos esta vez, de Gladio.

             

              Llegaron a la habitación, con un extraño nerviosismo sobrevolando sobre sus cabezas. Todo lo desagradable ya había pasado. Estarían el día descansado; ya con el anterior comentario el hombre les había dado la confirmación que necesitaban: nadie más estaría por allí para corroborar nada de lo que allí pasara. Al día siguiente marcharían de aquel infierno y no volverían a pisarlo, o pensar si quiera en el. Nada más salir de la vista de la gente ambos se habían soltado la mano prácticamente a la par, casi como si les quemara su contacto, y ahora se encontraban en frente de la puerta, mientras Francis les indicaba con voz calmada.

              –Al entrar cerraré el portón con llave, porque aunque somos personas confiadas, esa confianza nos ha dado alguna vez algún susto de ladrones que querían robarnos y se hacían pasar por novios. –Negó con la cabeza, disgustado con la gente. – Así que desde entonces cerramos la puerta para quitarnos de sustos, espero que lo comprendías.

              Los otros asintieron, entendiendo la lógica y la reticencia.

              –Tenéis todo lo necesario en la habitación, hay baño, comida y todo lo que os haga falta… –Volvió a remarcar. –Mañana sobre esta hora volveré a por vosotros. Podría decirse que esto ya es como una miniluna de miel, pero ya después podéis elegir dónde ir, aunque normalmente la gente se queda contenta… –Dejo caer.

              Les indicó con un gesto que pasaran. Ignis fue el primero. Gladio miró un instante dentro de la habitación. Era una zona mucho más vieja que el resto del lugar, pero remodelada para que no le faltara de nada; una gran cama de matrimonio, una puerta discreta a la izquierda, un pequeño escritorio, y una mesita de noche... Frunció el ceño, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. Miró al hombre, que sonreía asintiendo.

               –Quiero preguntarle algo más, si no le importa. –Le dijo con tono modulado, realmente curioso, mirándole con intensidad.

               –Dígame. –Contestó el hombre, parpadeando levemente por la pregunta no esperada.

               –¿De verdad no habrá nadie cerca?

              –Así es. Me encargaré personalmente de que nadie os moleste.

Gladio respiró hondo, cuadrando los hombros, pero al fin, dando su brazo a torcer, asintió. Debía asegurarse. Siendo un sacerdote, debía confiar en su palabra.

              –Esta bien. –Y ya, sin mayor dilación, entró en la habitación.

              Francis cerró a sus espaldas, oyéndose el clic al echar el cerrojo.

              –Voy a desalojar el edificio. Nos vemos mañana chicos. Pasadlo bien.

              Y se marchó sin comentar nada más. Sus pasos se perdieron por el pasillo de piedra, repiqueteando poco a poco, hasta desaparecer.

              Gladio se quedó mirando la puerta, se acercó e intentó abrir, en un gesto vano. Tenía que comprobarlo por sí mismo… Sí, les habían encerrado.

              Se giró a mirar a Ignis, algo molesto, a la par que reticente.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento haber tardado tanto en subirlo, pero el trabajo me quita la vida y no tenía tiempo para sentarme y corregirlo XD  
> Ya me contareis :P

 

              Al entrar en la sala había sentido algo extraño. Un cosquilleo le recorría ahora las extremidades y tenía la sensación de que las piernas le iban a fallar de un momento a otro. Notó como al fin Gladio accedía a la estancia, oyendo como hombre comentaba que se disponía a desalojar el lugar. Iban a estar realmente los dos solos.

              Pensándolo detenidamente, era mejor así. Podrían hablar tranquilamente de la situación y relajarse un poco de todo lo acontecido en los últimos tiempos. Solo esperaba que Noctis y Prompto se comportaran mientras ellos dos no estaban alrededor. Podían confiar en Prompto para proteger a Noctis. Estaba seguro que, como ellos, el muchacho daría su vida para proteger al príncipe, ya que lo había demostrado en más de una ocasión.

Se encaminó un poco más en la habitación. El suelo era de adoquines, por cómo le hacía sentir la pisada, estaba bastante seguro que antiguos. Recorrió el lugar de punta a punta, dándose cuenta de que la sala era extrañamente ovalada. Frunció el ceño, mientras tocaba la pared, probablemente reformada por el tacto que tenía, aunque lo sintiera a través de los guantes. ¿Por qué usar un lugar tan antiguo para la unión conyugal? Tampoco importaba demasiado pero…

              Se estremeció.

              Cada vez se sentía más extraño, incluso inquieto.

 

              Gladio suspiró, mirando a Ignis. El hombre, acostumbrado a saber siempre de su entorno, iba de aquí para allá tocándolo todo. Eran hábitos que nunca se marcharían dado que había sido entrenado para ello, aunque ahora le faltara el sentido más esencial para desempeñar su trabajo.

              Los ojos de Gladio se deslizaron sin pretenderlo por la figura esbelta de su amigo. Desde lo acontecido en Altissia… no habían vuelto a hablar de nada de lo que allí había ocurrido. No solo el príncipe había pedido a su prometida sin ni siquiera poder decirle lo que sentía por ella después de doce largos años separados… Poco después, Prompto había desaparecido, volviendo con los ojos más turbios, con un pasado que ocultaba siempre tras una sonrisa, cargando con el en soledad.

No pudo evitar estremecerse al pensar lo que el rubio había tenido que pasar en aquel secuestro, aquella tortura. No, no le habían preguntado, pero dado que lo encontraron maniatado y mirándolos con duda y desconfianza, Ardyn debía haber manipulado su cerebro con su lengua viperina y sus visiones. Lo único que sabían de todo aquello era como Prompto había sido separado del grupo: el mismo Noctis lo había tirado de un tren en marcha al creerlo su enemigo a causa de las alucinaciones.

Era un poder terrible, algo a lo que temer sin lugar a dudas.

              Lo único que sabían ahora de Prompto es que no era… humano. No exactamente, al menos. Pero salvo esa información mínima que les había dado, el rubio no había vuelto a sacar el tema, no comentando nunca más su proveniencia, y para lo que había sido creado, y posteriormente, desechado.

              – _El lugar está despejado, hasta mañana sobre esta hora, nadie más podrá volver a entrar o salir del recinto._ –La voz de Francis se escuchó desde la megafonía, repitiendo el mensaje varias veces hasta que el lugar quedo en completo silencio.

              –Pues ya está. –Suspiró Gladio, apartándose un mechón que le caía en la cara, molestándole la visión.

              Desde hacía unos instantes sentía sobre sí mismo una sensación extraña, pero la desechó. Lo que iba a hacer era quitarse aquel ridículo vestido de una maldita vez.

              –Bueno, como ha dicho Francis, aquí hay de todo así que…–Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase Ignis trastabiló de pronto, apoyándose como pudo en el mueble que tenía al lado.

              –¡Ignis! –Se acercó enseguida su compañero, quitándose los estúpidos zapatos de dos puntapiés cuando se dio cuenta de su incomodidad al andar, molesto. – ¿Estas bien?

              El hombre respiraba de forma algo entrecortada, girando el rostro hacia él. Gladio se estremeció al percatarse de la expresión de su semblante. Un cosquilleo le recorrió por entero, haciéndole estremecer.

              –Gladio… –Dijo el estratega en un susurro, algo ruborizado al pronunciar su nombre.

              Sin saber qué hacía, Gladiolus dio un paso más al frente, tomando a su amigo suavemente de las caderas. Ignis dejó escapar el aire, apoyando su espalda en el pecho de su amigo, casi sin poder sostenerse a sí mismo.

              El moreno se sentía mareado. La colonia de Ignis inundaba el aire y le hacía respira de forma lenta y entrecortada. Movió el cuerpo, percatándose del hinchado bulto que tenía entre las piernas, el cual hacía que la tela blanca se alzara notoriamente. Maldijo por lo bajo. Notaba el cuerpo de Ignis tembloroso, casi no teniéndose en pie. El mentado se apartó de él, apoyándose en el mueble para sostener su peso y no auxiliarse en el de su colega. Ese movimiento le provocó una suerte de rozaduras y sentimientos encontrados que le hizo jadear. Ante aquel sonido el de gafas se giró para que le viera el rostro, teniendo en este una expresión que nunca le había visto, pero que supo identificar de inmediato, al saber que el reflejaría algo parecido en su semblante.

              ¿Ambos estaban sintiendo lo mismo…?

              El moreno respiró lentamente, intentando pensar… Debía haber algo en aquel lugar que los predispusiera a sentir todo aquello, no había otra explicación ¿O sí?

              –Ignis… –Musitó, casi gruñendo, mientras su cuerpo se acercaba por completo a la espalda de su camarada, que jadeaba al sentirlo tan próximo a él. Gladio miró su cuerpo, pidiéndole a gritos que siguiera tocándole. Sus ojos se desviaron a su rostro, y como si el otro supiera lo que pensaba, lo que le estaba preguntando en silencio,  asintió, dándole vía libre.

              Mordiéndose con fuerza el labio inferior retuvo las caderas de su compañero con más fuerza, alzándolas un poco más para tener una mejor posición, y restregó su duro miembro por el hueco deseoso de Ignis, que se aferró como pudo al mueble jadeando ante la impresión.

              –Maldición… –Bufó Gladio, muy excitado ante la escena. –¿Qué está pasándonos…? –Preguntó, mientras su cadera iba sola y le embestía, aun ambos con la ropa, pero sintiendo casi como si esta ya no estuviera ahí. Ignis jadeó ante los embistes, bastante fuertes; el movimiento casi haciéndoles que cayeran del mueble al que se aferraba, no solo para no derrumbarse, sino para no perder la poca cordura que le quedaba.

              –No… sé… –Resolló entrecortadamente, girándose para que Gladio le escuchara. –Supongo… que algún tipo de hechizo o encantamiento se haya… sobre este lugar… –Se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior, para intentar contener el gemido que pugnaba en su garganta casi sin éxito. –¿No lo notaste ya ayer…? –Indagó, intrigado.

              –Lo cierto… es que sí.

              Sí, ambos habían estado algo nerviosos y pendientes del otro desde que había entrado en aquel pueblo, pero más desde que se acercaron a la iglesia.

              ¿El sacerdote lo sabía… por eso les había dicho específicamente a ellos que hicieran el acto? Era posible.

              –Y… ¿Qué hacemos?

              Ante aquella prenta Ignis puso más empeño e intentó concentrarse. Llevaba más tiempo en aquella habitación y el efecto era mucho más potente en su mente y en su cuerpo. Vio como cerraba con fuerza los ojos, Gladio pudo ver ese detalle porque las oscuras gafas se habían deslizado en el puente de su nariz. Jadeante, pudo el cocinero al fin pronunciar palabra.

              –Ah... ¿has comprobado que… la puerta este cerrada realmente?

              –Sí. –Gruñó el otro, sin poder dejar de restregarse, ahora de una forma más lenta y circular, pero de igual modo ansiosa. Si aquello seguía así, no tardaría en quitarse aquella estúpida ropa y la de su compañero y  cruzar el límite. Y más cuando Ignis respondía de aquella manera.

Se frotó con mucha más fuerza ahora, apoyando el cuerpo por entero en su amigo, mientras ambos jadeaban casi al unísono.

              Aquello era una locura.

              –Gladio… –Gimió Ignis, recuperando un poco la compostura y parándole con una mano sobre el brazo, pero casi parecía con ese gesto que le incitaba, porque su piel caliente acentuaba más la temperatura de la de Gladiolus, incluso a través de la tela de los guantes. –Sí seguimos así…

              –Lo sé.

              Se quedaron un momento en silencio, pegados, pero sin moverse un ápice para intentar pensar, controlarse.

              –… no me importaría hacerlo.

              A Gladio no le pareció escuchar bien.

              –¿Perdón?

              –Sabes lo que he dicho. Si es necesario y tú quieres realmente, y no te importa, podríamos dejar que ocurriera simplemente. No sé tú, pero no creo aguantar hasta mañana así.

              Gladio se estremeció de pensar en estar de aquella forma hasta el día siguiente, pero… bajó los ojos hacia Ignis y el deseo se volvió incluso más acuciante que antes.

              –Gladio… Llevo un minuto más en esta habitación, por eso me ha hecho efecto antes… imagina como estoy. Dime que no y me intentaré apartar, pero necesito que _tú_ también te apartes. Hay otra habitación ¿no? Dijo que había baño. Me encerrare allí hasta mañana si es necesario, pero…

              El hombre no terminó de hablar, porque Gladio lo tomó como si nada y se lo llevó a la cama en volandas; Ignis dejó caer el bastón ante la impresión, a la par que el grandote le dejaba como un saco de patatas en el lecho. Le miró, respirando entrecortadamente. Ignis enfocó su rostro hacía la respiración turbada de su amigo, expectante.

Gladio bajó los ojos, deslizando la mirada por su cuerpo, viendo su respiración acompasada con la suya, irregular, el rubor de sus mejillas, y la excitación entre las piernas.

              Respirando una última vez hondo, todo lo lento que pudo se puso sobre la cama, mirando intensamente a Ignis, mientras que este, a la par, se ponía algo tenso. Dado que no podía verle, no podía evitar que su cuerpo reaccionara, y aunque confiaba en Gladiolus, eso no quería quitaba que aquella escena escapara de su control y no le pusiera nervioso, poco acostumbrado a no tenerlo todo medido.

              El moreno le acarició la muñeca, dudoso.

              –¿Estás seguro…? –No lo decía solo por eso. Desde Altissia, Ignis había estado realmente receloso a que le ayudaran, ni siquiera los primeros días. Desde ese momento, no había permitido que casi nadie le viera el cuerpo destrozado. Sí, Prompto lo había visto de refilón y se había puesto pálido, pidiendo perdón por mirar a escondidas. No había especificado nada cuando le había interrogado los otros dos, diciendo que Ignis estaba en todo su derecho a negarse, por la vergüenza, por la pena, no sabía, pero que debían respetarlo.

              Se estremecieron a la par. El contacto era a través de la ropa, pero no por ello menos real.

              –Ignis… –Siguió Gladio, respirando entrecortadamente. Aquello era una locura y no quería que se arrepintiera después. –Si hacemos esto no habrá vuelta atrás, quiero que seas consciente, porque no creo poder parar… –Se quedó un momento callado, pero no comentó lo de su cuerpo. Ya se enfrentaría a ello cuando fuera el momento, si es que Ignis no se negaba al final a todo aquello.

              Se alargó el silencio, hasta que el mismo estratega se acercó, sin mediar palabra, y esta vez fue Gladio quien se quedó paralizado. Se acercó lo suficiente, permaneciendo a escasos centímetros de su rostro, sus respiraciones cálidas acariciándose de forma vaga ante la proximidad, y después de ver que el escudo del rey no se atrevería, tomó sus labios. Fue un leve pico al principio, pero al tocarse sus pieles al fin, el infierno se desató. Ignis se acercó todo lo que pudo, tomando la cabeza de Gladio, mordisqueándole el labio inferior, y después penetrando su boca con una lengua danzarina, queriendo saber todos sus secretos. Gladio le tomó deseoso y recibió lo que le daba, devolviéndole con furia lo que recibía. Le cogió de las caderas y lo alzó, poniéndole a horcajadas sobre él. Deslizó su mano por el trasero del hombre y le acarició la entrada por encima de la ropa, oyéndole gemir. El terciopelo del pantalón de Ignis hacia un efecto hipnotizarte en Gladio, que se encontraba extasiado ante el cuerpo del estratega, pero aun sin atreverse a recorrerle la piel desnuda. Sabía que para el de gafas era un deseo físico que contentar, pero no quería tratarlo con brusquedad dadas las circunstancias de su cuerpo.

              Estuvieron un buen tiempo perdiéndose en sus bocas, mientras Gladio los sostenía para que no cayeran, quedándose erguidos.

              Ignis no se contuvo un ápice al tocarle, menos recatado que su amigo. Le metió las manos por el cabello, descubriendo cada mechón, su textura, deshaciendo la coleta que portaba, recorriendo cada pequeño recoveco de este, a la misma que Gladiolus jadeaba ya sin contención ante las caricias. Sí, como había dicho Francis, en aquel lugar se sentía con mucha más fuerza que de costumbre… o ¿quizá fuera la compañía…? No lo sabía, pero estaba a punto de perder la cabeza, conteniéndola casi sin saber cómo en aquellas circunstancias de locura. No se recordaba tan excitado nunca antes, por mucho que hiciera memoria.

              Ignis maldijo, algo raro en él, y se quitó los guantes, queriendo sentirle bien. Los ojos de Gladio, furtivos, se deslizaron por las manos, completamente quemadas y deformadas, y no pudo más que cerrar los ojos con fuerza ante la constancia, pero sin comentar nada para que el otro no se percatara. Pero por supuesto, lo hizo.

              –¿Qué pasa?

              –…

              Al rostro de Ignis llegó la comprensión y le cambió la cara. Se llevó las manos al rostro y se quitó las oscuras gafas, mostrando sus ojos opacos, y toda la quemadura de la faz al completo.

              –¿Te incomodo? ¿No quieres que te toque?

              Gladio negó.

              –No, para nada… –Se excusó, entendiendo a que se refería. –Solo…

              –¿Solo? –Le animó el otro, queriendo oírlo.

              Gladio desvió la mirada.

              –Me siento culpable.

              Ignis se le quedo “mirando” y negó con la cabeza.

              –Fue mi decisión. Si no lo hubiera hecho, Noctis estaría muerto, quiero que lo tengas claro. Estaría dispuesto a hacerlo una y otra vez si fuera necesario. –Su tono era firme, sin un ápice de duda al pronunciar sus palabras, asintiendo. –Sí, aun me molesta mi propio cuerpo, me tropiezo, me siento torpe, pero sobre todo… –Frunció los ojos. –No quiero ser un estorbo. No quiero que os sintáis culpables por mi culpa. No deseo que lo hagas ahora. ¿Comprendes?

              Gladio asintió, desviando la mirada. De pronto tenía una necesidad imperiosa de abrazarle, con los ojos llorosos y el corazón levemente encogido.

              Nunca podría haberse perdonado perder a alguno de ellos, y aunque aún estaban en peligro, nunca más permitiría que les pasara nada. Era una promesa como escudo que había hecho aquel fatídico día donde había estado a punto de perder a dos de sus amigos. Tragando saliva, se contentó a sí mismo al fin abrazando con fuerza a Ignis siguiendo lo que le pedía el instinto, y le besó el cuello, pesaroso. Su amigo se dejó hacer, girando el rostro para acariciar con los suyos los labios de Gladio cuando supo que él estaba listo para recibirlos de nuevo, queriendo consolarle en aquel gesto, decirle que todo estaba bien.

No, el deseo no había cesado, solo había sido pasado a un segundo plano por una conversación importante, y ambos lo sabían.

              Poco a poco, Ignis deslizó las manos por el cuello de su amigo, bajándolas por detrás, recorriendo su espalda semidesnuda, tatuada, sintiendo cada musculo torneado, cada fibra de cuerpo sin un solo ápice de grasa. Suspiró, con ganas de estallar.

              –Gladio…

              Gladiolus entendió sin nada más, extasiado de tenerlo entre los brazos. ¿Quién le hubiera dicho eso a él escasas horas antes? Le dejó en la cama con delicadeza y se tumbó encima de él, sus alientos entrelazados una vez más, pero aun sin tocarse. Pasados unos segundos, Ignis se incorporó un poco, acariciando de forma fortuita su espalda, para llegar a la cremallera del vestido y desabrocharlo, mientras dejaba un reguero de besos por todo el torso de Gladio al bajarle el vestido. El mismo propietario de la prenda la mando a volar cuando se lo quito por completo, hastiado. Curiosamente, escuchó una risita a su costado proveniente de su compañero de cama, raro en él mostrar ese gesto tan natural sin tenerlo planeado.

              Miró a Ignis, sonriendo al escuchar su arrebato. Este se acercó a él, rozándose sus labios mientras bajaba con la punta de los dedos por el torso musculado del moreno. Recorrió su pecho, siguiendo la marcada cicatriz que casi lo dividía en dos, como si de un mapa se tratara, un camino guiado hacia abajo, casi para que no se perdiera, disfrutando de las sensaciones que aquello le proporcionaba, repleto aquel gesto de parsimonia. Ya no veía, pero sus otros sentidos se habían amplificado, y descubrir cómo funcionaban ahora, era casi místico. El estratega llegó a la cadera de su compañero, y mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza ante la premeditación, marcando su cicatriz de batalla… deslizó las manos dentro del bóxer que usaba el moreno… tomó su miembro, cálido y abultado, mientras lo escuchaba gruñir en su oído.

              Era grande, y poco manejable, pero le encantó la sensación al tenerlo en la mano y sentir a Gladio estremecerse por entero ante su toque. Podía controlarlo a placer en aquella situación, viéndose su amigo mucho más vulnerable de lo que era habitual en él. Gladio jadeó ante las caricias, mientras le sostenía el miembro, a la par que con la otra exploraba cerca de su entrada, recorriendo el dobladillo de la prenda, y al fin, bajando la tela, tentando el terreno vedado.

              Gladiolus cerró los ojos ante aquellas sensaciones tan desconocidas. Sí, aquella habitación amplificaba las caricias, estaba ahora seguro de ello. Si Ignis seguía tocándole así, no habría terminado de acariciarle y ya se habría corrido… Aquel terreno ajeno de su cuerpo que exploraba su amigo, ahora consciente de ser tocado, no rechazaba la idea por completo, para nada. Sentía el rubor sobre sus mejillas al pensar en cómo podría acabar aquello, y aunque su mente consciente aun andaba un poco reticente ante la idea, descubrió que su cuerpo reaccionaba gustoso al tacto de su compañero de cama.

              El estratega siguió en su tacto, delicado, lento, y premeditado, sabiendo con que se encontraría. Con una mano comenzó a masturbar la gran protuberancia, y con la otra tanteo su entrada, viendo como el otro reaccionaba satisfactoriamente.

              –Ignis… joder. –Musitó como pudo, gimiente Gladiolus, apoyando la frente contra el hombro de su compañero.

              Ignis sonrió ante aquello, e introdujo un poco más el dedo en él, antes solo acariciando el borde del umbral, oyéndolo jadear. Apartó la mano, para que el hombre se hiciera a la idea de lo que pasaría.

Unos cuantos jadeos después, sin recibir una respuesta negativa, el de ojos claros volvió a deslizar la mano entre las apretadas nalgas del otro, introduciendo un poco más su dedo corazón, agradándole la respuesta que el cuerpo de su compañero le daba. Era estrecho, como esperaba. Lo dejó un poco ahí, seguidamente moviéndolo con parsimonia para locura del otro, que jadeaba entrecortadamente en su oído. Estuvo varios minutos con ese toque, un sube y baja lento, no queriendo invadirlo más, para que su ajustada entrada se acostumbrara al tacto, cambiando cada tanto el ritmo, haciéndolo de forma circular. Seguidamente lo sacó, casi separándose, pero dejándolo en su entrada, para que su compañero tomara aliento. Le masturbó lentamente, un poco más, satisfecho con su trabajo, escuchando sonidos provenientes de Gladiolus que nunca hubiera imaginado.

Se quedó así lo que parecieron horas, en su entrada, a medias, esperando solo un poco más el momento oportuno.

Gladio se mordió el labio, sin poder aguantar más, e instintivamente, al parar su compañero, se movió para sentirlo un poco más, retirándose la prenda que los separaba y molestaba, haciendo que aquel dedo volviera al lugar al que pertenecía, pesaroso, deseando ser invadido de nuevo. Y ya no pudo parar. Se abrió de piernas, poniéndose en cuclillas, arrastrando a Ignis consigo, poniéndolo contra su pecho, e instándole a que le metiera más dedos, deseoso de sentirle.

–Más… méteme más, joder. –Le instó, moviendo el cuerpo en un vaivén precipitado. 

Dejó la mano que sujetaba sus cuerpos a la espalda para que no cayeran, y con la otra tomó la que Ignis tenía en su cuerpo y le instó a meterle otros dos dedos.

Gimió, sintiendo una punzada, pero tan excitado que no le importó para nada el leve dolor por la brusca intromisión, que a la par, había causado él mismo. Había sufrido cosas peores.

Empezó a moverse con violencia, más y más rápido, a la par que Ignis daba buena cuenta de ese movimiento y también aferraba con fuerza su miembro para que el moreno sintiera por entero el placer.

Aun no era suficiente con aquello, y lo sabía. Agarró el rostro de Ignis acercándose, y le violo literalmente la boca mientas se corría de la forma más explosiva que nunca había sentido. Increíblemente, no pudo parar con eso, y agarró a Ignis, tumbándolo en la cama, diciéndole.

–Necesito que sientas lo mismo. –Resolló de forma entrecortada muy cerca de su rostro. –Voy a quitarte la ropa. –Eso último no era una pregunta.

              Le abrió de golpe brusco la chaqueta. Respiraba irregularmente, pero se obligó a calmarse un poco. Bajó, poniéndose encima de su amigo, sus labios casi chocándose en ese contacto. Le miró a los ojos, y aunque el color verde se había vuelto de un tono opaco, por un instante, se quedaron prendados de los ojos marrones de Gladio.

              –Quiero que estés seguro de esto. –Le dijo con seriedad. –Una vez empiece no habrá vuelta atrás. –Le tomó una pierna, alzándola y apretando su miembro contra la entrada del invidente, aun cubierta. Este se estremeció. Gladio se restregó contra él unos instantes, un sonido gutural saliendo desde su garganta, reverberante. –Quiero que seas consciente. No quiero forzarte a nada.

              –Gladio, se lo que hago… –Pretendió sonar seguro, como siempre, pero solo brotó de forma entrecortada, llevado por la pasión, por ese roce entre sus nalgas, por los suaves embistes de su amigo, que no había parado de mecerse contra él mientras hablaba.

              El mayor de los dos, asintió, conforme, quitándole la corbata y dejándola a un lado, mientras, algo reticente por lo que pudiera encontrar, comenzó a descender por los botones de la camisa.

              El pecho quemado, desfigurado se abrió ante si, pero no comentó nada. Cuando tuvo la camisa completamente abierta, Gladio bajó, besando todas las partes que vio heridas con mimo, haciendo que el ciego se estremeciera hasta límites insospechados por la sensación. La carne estaba más sensible por las heridas, pero Gladio no le toco con brusquedad por ello, era como un pequeño tesoro al que quería proteger, al cual se maldeciría a si mismo antes de hacer algún tipo de daño… no. Ignis era alguien muy importante para el moreno y nunca lo trataría mal conscientemente. Deslizó la lengua por su cuello, bajando con parsimonia, disfrutando de la sensación de su piel contra sus papilas gustativas, extasiado. Un murmullo ininteligible se escuchaba proveniente de labios de Ignis, que se tapaba ahora levemente el rostro, la boca, para acallar los sonidos que su cuerpo desataba, ruborizado, a lo cual Gladio no puedo más que escapársele una media sonrisa, aun ensimismado en su tarea. Bajó las manos con delicadeza por el cuerpo de su amigo, recorriendo el marcado pecho, tanteando las marcas, descendiendo con lentitud, hasta llegar a sus estrechas caderas, comenzando a desatar el pantalón, primero la correa, luego el botón, seguidamente de la cremallera. Ignis alzó un poco las caderas para que Gladio le quitara el pantalón.

              –Gla…dio…

              –Dime. –Contestó este, descendiendo por la v de su cuerpo con la lengua, encantado de ver al estratega excitado.

              –…Francis ha dicho que tendríamos todo lo necesario… –Dejó caer, jadeante.

              Gladio se paró, cayendo en la cuenta de a qué se refería. Se apartó de su amigo, mirando a su alrededor y deteniéndose en la mesilla de noche, formándose en su boca una sonrisa ladina. Se movió hacia delante sin apartarse de encima de Ignis y este dio un bote al notar la piel del sexo de Gladio cerca de su cara. Este, sin prestar mucha atención a su turbación, abrió el cajón, descubriendo con las cejas alzadas varios aparejos que no sabía ni para que servían, condones y lubricante. Cogió lo primero y se quedó mirando de manera interrogante lo segundo, un poco dudoso, pero tomándolo al fin. Se encogió de hombros. Había que adaptarse.

Volvió a arrastrarse sobre Ignis, sentándose a horcajadas sobre él mientras dejaba el bote en un lado y empezaba a quitar el plástico que envolvía el condón.

              –¿Te lo vas a poner tú? –Preguntó de pronto Ignis, con voz extraña. Gladio alzó la mirada, interrogante. ¿Quería ser el dominante…? Se quedó un momento pensando en esa posibilidad y no le desagradó del todo al planteárselo.

              –¿Quieres hacerlo tú?

              El castaño pareció quedarse un poco parado, desconcertado, pero apartó el rostro, negando por último.

              –No, está bien que seas tú.

              Gladio frunció los ojos, intentando adivinar lo que realmente pensaba. Pero su rostro era inescrutable en aquel momento, así que decidió dejarlo pasar mientras se ponía el condón.

              –Te voy a quitar el bóxer. –Informó mientras se lo retiraba mostrándole al fin desnudo. Gladio le contempló unos instantes con la libido por las nueves. Se acercó un poco más a él, haciendo que abriera las piernas. Ignis se removió, algo nervioso, pero se dejó hacer completamente excitado. Gladiolus tomó su propio miembro, guiándolo hacia la entrada de su amigo. Presionó con suavidad mientras el otro se ponía tenso, apretando poco a poco. Un quejido salió de los labios de Ignis ante el toque. Era mucho más estrecho de lo que pensaba.

              –¿No… hay lubricante por algún lado?

              Gladio gruñó, intentando pararse, concentrarse en el sonido de la voz del otro.

              –…Sí…

              Ignis gimió quedamente ante la invasión, poniéndole una mano en el pecho a Gladio indicándole que parara. Este lo hizo, jadeante.

              –Úsalo, por los sidéreos, eres demasiado grande.

              En cualquier situación aquel comentario le había hinchado el pecho, pero en aquel momento le fastidiaba hasta límites insospechados al tener que frenar la marcha para no incomodar al otro. Sí no se desquitaba pronto…

              Se apartó de la entrada de su amante y estiró el brazo para tomar el tubo de lubricante, preguntándose donde debía ponerlo.

              –Pónmelo a mí. –Le leyó la mente Ignis, abriendo un poco más las piernas, ayudándose de las manos para que entendiera el mensaje.

              Gladio tragó saliva, mientras que con movimientos mecánicos abría el botecito y se dispensaba el líquido frió en la punta de los dedos, tocando la pasta, un poco ido. Iban a hacerlo de verdad.

              Se acercó al consejero, moviéndole un poco más la pierna derecha con su mano para que la entrada fuera más visible y tanteó un poco el terreno, viendo como el cuerpo del otro reaccionaba. Sí, era más fácil meter los dedos que su duro miembro, pero aun así estaba algo estrecho. Se pasó varios minutos de tortura con aquella imagen delante de si, viendo como Ignis disfrutaba, sintiendo lo ajustado que estaba, sus paredes apretadas, cálidas contra sus falanges. Le gustaba verlo así, pero eso no quería decir que su propia libido estuviera ya desbordándose.

              –Gla… dio… –Jadeó de forma entrecortada, mirando hacia él. –Ven aquí. –Le invitó con tono bajo, seductor, susurrante. No tuvo que pedirlo dos veces, dado que el hombre se acercó, poniendo sus rostros a la altura y guiando a su miembro al centro de su cuerpo. Aquella vez fue más sencillo acceder a él, y aunque un quejido se escapó de entre sus labios apretados, supo que no era de dolor, o por lo menos no plenamente. Satisfecho, Gladiolus empezó a embestir, en unos primeros instantes algo reticente, luego, con más fuerza.

              –Más fuerte Gladio… –Pidió un ruborizado Ignis. Este obedeció, haciendo sus envestidas mucho más firmes, plenas y placenteras para los dos, con el rostro arrebolado por la emoción y el esfuerzo, sintiendo las manos de Ignis aferradas a su espalda, a su cabello, gimiente contra su oído, abriendo más si cabe las piernas para recibirle todo lo plenamente que su cuerpo le permitía, gozoso. El mayor tenía las manos apoyadas en sus costados, para darse impulso, mientras sus fornidas piernas hacían el embiste mucho más brusco, llenando por entero el cuerpo de su compañero jadeante. El moreno no tardó mucho más en correrse, de cuan excitado estaba, soltando un gruñido gutural al dejar escapar toda la tensión acumulada en su baja espalda. Se derrumbó encima de Ignis, jadeante, aunque algo mareado, sacó fuerzas de flaqueza, descendiendo la mano hasta el miembro de su compañero y comenzó a masturbarle, oyendo de forma queda como Ignis llegaba al orgasmo ante sus caricias, corriéndose en su mano, sobre el cuerpo de ambos al estar tan cerca el uno del otro.

              El escudo se apartó, tumbándose en la cama, intentando respirar aun. Aquello había sido intenso, y aunque mentalmente estaba aún algo ido, su cuerpo se revitalizó casi de inmediato. ¿Cómo era posible? Supuso que era cosa del extraño lugar donde se hallaban.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Más vale tarde que nunca...   
> ¡Ya me contareis que tal!

 

              Ignis se levantó, pasando por encima de Gladio. Acto seguido, bajó de la cama con cuidado, y tanteando poco a poco, hasta dar con la mesita de noche. Abrió el cajón, sonriendo al encontrar algo de su agrado en su interior al sentirlo con el tacto. Luego de su mueca, sacó unas esposas, zarandeándolas de forma suave, mientras las comisuras de sus labios se alzaban casi imperceptiblemente.

              –¿Te atreves…?

              Gladio sonrió de medio lado ante aquella proposición inesperada.

              –Claro, ¿por qué no?–Contestó, curioso.

              Ignis sonrió, esta vez más ampliamente, acercándose a él, tanteando la cama con las manos hasta encontrarle, tomándole así de las muñecas con soltura y poniéndole las frías esposas, mientras en todo el proceso, el aliento del más joven jugueteaba con la piel del moreno, anticipándose a lo que pasaría con premeditación. Gladio se quedó un poco parado ante aquello. No esperaba ser el encadenado, y aunque Ignis no vio su expresión, sí que noto el cambio en el ambiente, la forma en la que los músculos de Gladio se habían tensado, aunque no comentó nada.

              Luego de un pequeño silencio, Ignis habló por lo bajo.

              –Ponte de espaldas, anda.

              Gladio se quedó quieto, analizando la situación, y a medida que se hacía a la idea, poco a poco, se pintó en su rostro una ladina sonrisa, dándose la vuelta. Ignis le recorrió la espalda con las palmas, ascendiendo, y cogiéndole con firmeza del cabello, tirando de él, haciendo que Gladio soltara un gemido sorprendido. Acercó los labios a su cuello, susurrándole:

              –Vamos a pasarlo bien los dos. –La voz de Ignis era grave en aquel momento, sensual, y su compañero no pudo más que estremecerse ante la premeditación. De un empellón lo puso de cara contra la cama, subiéndose él después, moviendo la mano libre, la que no lo retenía por el cabello, buscando algo muy concreto con lo que atinó a encontrar. Su corbata, echa un lio con las sabanas, y  cerca, el lubricante.

              Gladio pudo ver su sonrisa al encontrarla, y el corazón le dio un vuelco. Después de ello, se acercó a él, tomándole del rostro para guiarse bien, y le ato la prenda a los ojos.

              –Así estaremos en igualdad de condiciones… –Le dijo contra su rostro, mordiéndole con fuerza el cuello, posesivo. Gladio no pudo más que estremecerse al quedar sin visión, a su merced, sintiendo el deseo en su bajo vientre.

              Ignis lo volvió a poner contra la cama, aunque apartándose de él a la misma. Gladio se quedó algo desconcertado por el repentino vacío sobre su cuerpo. Se apoyó  como pudo con la palma de las manos atadas, y aun algo descolocado de no tener la vista activa, giró el rostro para mirar el “porque” pero no pudo ver nada. Sentía la presencia de Ignis cerca pero no sabía dónde estaba con exactitud y eso… le ponía.

              Sin previo aviso, pudo notar sus manos en las piernas, acariciándole con lentitud, con parsimonia, recorriendo sus firmes músculos, para reconocer cada rincón, cada cicatriz. Gladio apretó los labios, intentando no jadear ante la imperante sensación que le invadía ante aquel contacto. De repente, le cogió con fuerza de los tobillos, arrastrándole hasta el borde de la cama, quedando con el culo en pompa.

              –Gladio… –Susurró Ignis, de forma queda, su tono repleto de pasión. –No sabes todas las veces que he soñado con hacerte esto.

              Gladio se sintió algo confuso por el comentario, pero no le dio tiempo a pensar en nada más, dado que sintió la cercanía de Ignis mucho más patente, cómo le separaba las extremidades, las nalgas… y tomaba su entrada con la boca.

              Gladio dio un respingo, no habiéndose esperado aquello para nada, su mente volando lejos ante la sensación que le recorría, sintiendo su cuerpo invadido por aquellos labios, aquella lengua que lo tomaba de forma experta, succionando, lamiendo… en definitiva, haciéndole sentir algo que nunca hubiera creído posible para su persona.

              Se paró un instante, tomando aliento para indicarle.

              –Gime más fuerte para saber que voy en buena dirección… para saber que te gusta. –Comentó Ignis, muy complaciente, mientras le volvía a tomar sin esperar respuesta.

              Abrió la boca de forma entrecortada, mientras gemidos de placer se le escapaban ya sin reparos, completamente extasiado por las sensaciones, aferrándose a las sabanas como buenamente podía, intentando mantener la poca cordura que le quedaba. Un rubor maquillaba sus mejillas arreboladas por aquella intrusión en su cuerpo, aquella boca que le tomaba como si fuera el manjar más delicioso del mundo. No supo cuánto paso allí, quizá unos segundos, quizá una eternidad, no lo sabía, pero el orgasmo que le recorrió fue tan fuerte, tan virulento, que le hizo perder el poco equilibrio que aún mantenía a duras penas apoyado en la cama. Pero Ignis no paró ahí, siguió con su tortura, deleitado por sus reacciones, por su textura y sabor, acariciándole con la lengua, con los labios, viendo, que poco a poco, el cuerpo de Gladio le aceptaba de apoco, ampliándose para él.

Se separó un poco para respirar, perfeccionista como era por naturaleza, no iba a dejar las cosas así. Acercó el dedo corazón a su entrada, tocándola con levedad, siguiendo su contorno circular; luego introduciéndolo muy lentamente, sintiendo el cuerpo de su compañero reaccionar ante aquel toque, como, muy poco a poco, le iba dejando acceder. Lo movió con parsimonia, preparándole, comenzando con pequeñas envestidas, mientras bajaba el rostro y tomaba su escroto con los dientes, mordisqueándole a placer, sintiendo como volvía a venirse ante aquel trato. Pasó varios instantes allí, disfrutando de las sensaciones de tenerlo en la boca, mientras con su mano libre jugueteaba con su glande, moviendo gustosamente el prepucio con ligereza, como si fuera una zambomba. Metió el dedo en su trasero todo lo que sus cuerpos les permitían, escuchándole gemir fuertemente ante todo aquel trato, encantado. Dejo el dedo ahí parado unos instantes, y luego lo encogió buscando la nuez escondida en el cuerpo del moreno. Este tuvo un virulento espasmo, estallando de nuevo, abriendo la boca desmesuradamente ante el placer, pero sin que esta pronunciara ya algún tipo de sonido, completamente ido y sin voz ya ante la impresión. 

              –Así, lo estás haciendo muy bien Gladio… –Gruñó Ignis, completamente excitado de tenerlo a su merced. Movió con virulencia la mano al decir aquello, sintiendo el cuerpo de su amigo recibiéndole gustoso, jadeante ante cada penetración, subiendo cada vez más la intensidad, las caderas del moreno moviéndose a la misma para que la penetración fuera más intensa. Ignis se incorporó un poco más, atrayéndole hacia sí, restregando su miembro contra la nalga apretada de Gladio, quitando la mano, y moviéndose contra su entrada, recorriéndole de arriba abajo en un movimiento hipnótico que los dejaba a ambos extasiados. Lo apretó con fuerza contra él, oprimiéndole el pompis para sentirlo apretado contra sí y soltó un sonido gutural. No podría aguantar mucho más sin tomarlo, lo tenía claro, pero quería dilatar el tiempo todo lo posible, la premeditación, el juego que ambos se traían, todo lo que pudiera.

              –Me encanta lo estrecho que estas… gime más para mí. –Murmuró sin parar la cadencia. –Te voy a hacer todo un hombre Gladiolus Amicitia. –Sentenció, para que su compañero lo tuviera claro. Se apoyó por entero en su cuerpo, todo lo que este lo podía aceptar sin tomarlo aún, y llevó su mano juguetona, la que había estado antes sobre su cuerpo, hasta el rostro de su compañero, tomándole con simpleza, haciendo que su boca jadeante tomara sus dedos. Esta los aceptó encantada, lamiendo las extremidades, extasiado, jadeante, completamente excitado. El invidente le mordió el cuello, el lóbulo de la oreja y después, haciendo que se girara, apartó los dedos y le violó la boca, mientras se mecía contra su cuerpo, teniéndolo a su plena merced, aunque parecía que a Gladio no le importaba aquel hecho, gozoso por el trato. Comenzó una cadencia lenta contra sus nalgas, jadeante, mordiéndose el labio inferior, tomándole con fuerza de las caderas para que no escapara, cada vez presionando con más y más fuerza.

              –Más duro… –Pidió Gladio en un arranque de pasión. Ignis sonrió, apartándose, y dejando a su amigo desconcertado. Bajó de nuevo hasta su entrada tomándola no solo con la boca esta vez, sino con un dedo mojado, seguido del otro, haciendo que Gladio perdiera por completo la poca compostura que le quedaba, completamente loco. Sus gritos de pasión se escuchaban por todos los rincones del lugar, pero ya nada les importaba.

              Ignis lo tomó como quiso, sabiéndose el dominante, y muy excitado de tener a Gladio de aquella forma solo para él. Guió la mano libre por la cama, buscando el lubricante. Quito la otra del orificio de pasión, abriendo el bote, pero sin dejar de comérselo en el proceso. Se untó una buena cantidad en los dedos, que guió de nuevo a su entrada, sin apartar casi la boca, escuchando el recibimiento de rigor de su compañero, que no podía atinar a más que gemir y gemir ante sus cuidados. Introdujo los dos dedos en su interior sin tanto reparo por parte de su cuerpo como antes gracias a la crema, y estuvo varios minutos sintiendo como reaccionaba su cuerpo. Al estar seguro de que todo iba a ir más o menos bien, se plantó, atrayéndolo de nuevo, y poniendo su miembro en la entrada, apretando poco a poco.

Siguió apretando, poco a poco.

Era estrecho, mucho, pero no iba a rendirse ahora.

              La saco otro tanto, esperando a que Gladio tomara aire de forma entrecortada, y volviendo a la carga, así, poco a poco, fue aceptándole con plenitud, aunque, seguía estando apretado –algo que le estaba volviendo loco– no podía ir de forma precipitada. Cuando el lugar le aceptó por completo, cogió a Gladio, acercándolo hacia si, haciendo que abriera más las piernas, tomándolo en volandas, y arrastrándolo hacia la pared más cerca, sabiendo por haber recorrido la habitación a cuantos pasos estaba, más o menos, de la cama, para que el moreno se apoyara ahí, algo desconcertado por faltarle el sentido de la vista, y empezó a embestirle, esta vez si, con brusquedad. Oía la respiración entrecortada, los gemidos quedos de Gladio al ser invadido, y le encantaba aquella sensación. Muchas veces había soñado con aquello, pero se lo había negado a si mismo hasta la saciedad, al saber que su amigo era hetero, por eso, al presentársele esta oportunidad… no quería ir de forma acelerada. Quería dilatar el momento todo lo posible.

              –I…¡¡Ignis!! –Gimió jadeante Gladio, apoyándose como podía en la pared, aun sin ver, aun con las manos atadas. El mentado lo arrastró de nuevo a la cama, sin dejar que alcanzara el orgasmo esta vez, soltándole. Le puso mirándole a la cara, y se volvió a acoplar a su cuerpo, no sin antes subirle las piernas a sus hombros, para que la penetración fuera más intensa, y reteniéndole las manos atadas por encima de la cabeza, para que no se resistiera. Se dieron un profundo beso mientras lo penetraba de nuevo, notando como Gladio estallaba de nuevo sin remisión, y apretando el ritmo para llegar al final, casi a la par.

              Siguieron con aquel profundo beso mientras los cuerpos de ambos se movían al unísono, no queriendo parar el placer que los recorría. Ignis separó la mano de su cuerpo, dándole una fuerte palmada en la nalga, subiéndola luego hacia arriba, comenzando a masturbarle sin reparos, con brusquedad.

              –Sidéreos… –Gimió Gladio entrecortadamente contra sus labios. El de ojos claros escuchó su nombre, recorriéndole el rostro, separándose de su boca y tomando uno de los erectos pezones entre sus dientes, tironeando sin parar para escuchar un nuevo gemido, algo diferente, de entre los labios de Gladio. Alzó el rostro, como si fuera a mirarle a los ojos, y de un manotazo le quito la corbata de los iris, bajándola y atándola a su boca, para que sus jadeos fueran más quedos, pero que a la par, no pudiera contenerlos como en ocasiones anteriores había pasado. Quería escucharle.

              –I…fhnis… –intentó decir el otro sin mucho resultado. Ahora podía verle, el cabello revuelto, los ojos perdidos pero y enfebrecidos por la pasión… era una imagen que nunca se le borraría de la mente. Y más cuando empezó a embestirle de nuevo con virulencia mientras alcanzaba un  violento orgasmo. El estratega se derrumbó sobre él, jadeante. Pasados unos segundos, se apartó de su cuerpo, arrastrándole, poniéndole a él encima mientras abría invitador las piernas, ayudándose con las manos.

              –Dame duro.

              Gladio sonrió, aun con las ataduras puestas, desasiéndose de la mordaza, mientras se ponía protección pertinente y como pudo, se acopló perfectamente al cuerpo de su amigo, comenzando a embestirlo.

              La cara de Ignis era un poema mientras se dejaba poseer. El sudor recorría su cuerpo, perlándolo por completo, apretaba con fuerza su labio inferior con los dientes marcando más la cicatriz que allí tenía, escuchándose por ello solo un leve quejido de puro placer mientras lo tomaba. Era una imagen increíble y que no podría olvidar. Ignis, el siempre tranquilo Ignis, desatado, aferrándose a las sabanas para no perder la poca cordura que le quedaba.

Por él.

              Acercó el rostro hasta él, poniendo las manos en su bajo vientre para apoyarse, posándose frente contra frente, respiración contra respiración, todo en un tumulto de confianza mutua y complicidad que llenaba aquella escena. Ignis soltó las sabanas, aferrándose a su cuerpo como podía, gimiendo esa vez con fuerza mientras llegaba al cielo, tomando de salvavidas a Gladio para no perderse, con los ojos perdidos en el techo.

             

              Se quedaron en la cama, sudorosos, jadeantes, ni siquiera pudiendo hilar sus pensamientos, simplemente ahí, en la nada, sin poder pensar bien aún.

              Gladio se había quitado las esposas, que estaban ahora tiradas por ahí, al igual que la corbata.

              –Vaya, esto ha sido… – No le venía la palabra.

              –Intenso. –Remarcó el otro. Gladio sonrió de medio lado, mirándole. Se incorporó un poco, poniendo un codo en la cama para verle con detenimiento.

              La intensa libido había bajado para los dos, ciertamente aplacado, pero no completamente desterrado, aun revoloteando sobre sus cabezas, pero lo suficientemente calmado para tener aquel momento de tranquilidad.

              –¿En qué piensas? –Preguntó con voz ronca Ignis, “mirando” el techo, aun no habiéndose recuperado su voz de la intensidad con la que la había usado minutos antes.

              Gladio se encogió de hombros, observándole aun.

              –La verdad es que en nada. Simplemente te estoy mirando.

              Ignis se giró para encararle.

              –Me encantaría verte en este momento… –Dijo de pronto, bajito, pensativo, apesadumbrado.

              El corazón de Gladio se contrajo ante el comentario, acercándose un poco a él, tomándole la mano y llevándola a su cara, cerrando los ojos para sentir  de forma más intensa la caricia.

              –… siempre puedes tocarme, ver mis expresiones a través de mi rostro… realmente, siempre has conocido mucho más de mí que yo mismo solamente por instinto. –Ignis deslizó la palma magullada por la mejilla de Gladio, alzado la otra y tomando así su rostro entre las dos, recorriendo su nariz, sus cicatrices, su boca… sus ojos cerrados. Sí, podía verlo, su mente lo recreaba a la perfección, y eso le hizo sentirse extraño. Miles de emociones brotando dentro de sí.

              –… siempre me has gustado. –Confesó, carraspeando. –En realidad, siempre ha sido una simple atracción… –Al tener allí las manos notó el cambio en la expresión de Gladio, la sorpresa, pero no se dejó amedrentar, ya que lo había dicho, lo diría todo. –No me malintérpretes, solo era un simple deseo carnal… Mis atenciones siempre han estado sobre Noctis, sabiendo que lo único que podía hacer era protegerle. –A medida que lo expresaba su tono bajaba hasta casi hacerse un hilo, un susurro ininteligible, bajando el rostro, apartando las manos un poco.

              Gladio le miró, cohibido, algo perdido, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Nunca lo hubiera imaginado; Ignis siempre había sido un muro infranqueable que nadie podía atravesar, y ahora, justo ahora, le estaba abriendo su corazón de una forma que no creía que lo hubiera hecho con nadie más. Era una faceta que nunca le había mostrado a nadie.

Tragó saliva de nuevo, pero en ese momento de forma diferente. Después de lo que habían pasado en aquella habitación no podía mirar a su amigo de igual forma, y ahora entendía sus expresiones extrañas el día anterior, también en este, y porque, hasta cierto punto había aceptado todo aquello.

              –¿Estás enamorado de Noct…? –Preguntó en un murmullo. Un levísimo rubor se decoró en las mejillas de Ignis, mientras asentía.

              –Como ya sabes, todo es absolutamente platónico. –Suspiró. –Nunca he esperado nada más, sé bien cuál es mi lugar. Me contento con poder estar junto a él, guiarle, procurar que no le pase nada...

 _Por eso hizo todo lo que hizo en Altissia_ … pensó Gladio, cerrando con fuerza los ojos, entendiendo. Todo tenía más sentido ahora en su mente. No solo había sido deber lo que había guiado sus pasos, pero no por ello era menos honorable haber sacrificado tanto por el príncipe.

              Siguiendo una corazonada, recortó la distancia que los separaba, abrazándole con fuerza, queriendo protegerle de todo mal. Notó el aliento del de ojos claros contra su hombro, dubitativo, y este, al fin, se arrebujó un poco más contra el amplio pecho, hundiendo el rostro en su cuerpo protector, aceptando el cariño que le brindaba.

              Quería animarle, así que pensó que Ignis agradecería más ese extraño contacto entre los dos que cualquier palabra vana. Y así era.

Pasados varios minutos así; fue el propio estratega quien apartó un poco el rostro, cambiando de tema.

–¿Qué hora es?

–Serán las cinco de la tarde o así. –Oyó a Ignis suspirar quedamente.

–Dime que hay en la habitación que podamos hacer.

Gladio rodó los ojos por la estancia, encontrando poca cosa, pero, en un discreto escritorio habían apilados varios libros. Se apartó del abrazo de su compañero con delicadeza y se dirigió hacia allí, mirando los títulos con cierto ojo crítico. Encontró un ejemplar pequeño, mucho más pequeño de lo habitual, repleto de filigranas doradas y de ébano negro. Lo saco al llamarle poderosamente la atención. Solo un ojo se decoraba en la portada en relieve. Abrió la primera página, curioso por el título inexistente en el encabezado o el lomo y leyó en silencio: _El ojo que todo lo ve._

              Curioso, decidió llevarlo hasta la cama, sentándose de nuevo junto a Ignis, para poder investigarlo bien. El estratega se acercó un poco, curioso, apoyando el mentón en su pecho.

              –¿Qué es?

              –Parece un libro de leyendas.

              –Déjamelo. –Dijo el otro, estirando la mano, tomando el ejemplar y acariciando con la palma el relieve, con el ceño levemente fruncido.  –¿Es un ojo?

              –Sí. _El ojo que todo lo ve_ se llama.

              Se quedó pensativo.

              –No me suena.

              –Ni a mí.

Hubo un pequeño silencio, como si meditara las siguientes palabras que iba a pronunciar, en una lucha contra sí mismo, subiendo los ojos opacos para encararle.

              – ¿…Podrías leérmelo?–Lo dijo bajito, algo dudoso, con el timbre algo raspado por la emoción contenida.

              Gladio tuvo un estremecimiento involuntario ante el tono, ante la petición. Asintió simplemente, abriendo la tapa, deslizando las primeras páginas y se puso a narrar sin más dilación. Se quedaron ahí escuchando el quedo sonido de las hojas al pasar, ambos muy cerca, con cierta expectación ante la lectura. El tono de Gladio inundó la habitación, firme pero a la vez conciliador, como un suave repiqueteo llenándolo todo. La cadencia de su voz era hipnótica e Ignis cerró los ojos, relajado.

              Pasado un tiempo, Ignis suspiró, pensativo, aun con los ojos cerrados al acabar de narrar su amigo. Gladio se quedó en silencio poco a poco, contemplando las amarillentas hojas, y en un autoreflejo llevó una de sus manos al cabello de Ignis, acariciándolo. Este se dejó hacer, secretamente encantado, pasando así varias horas de tranquilidad.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aunque no ponga implícito que hay un condón de por medio lo hay.  
> Siempre xD  
> Son personas adultas y responsables, pls.


	6. Chapter 6

 

              Estaban tumbados en la cama, acurrucados el uno contra el otro, ambos algo adormilados por el cansancio y la quietud. Ignis se removió un poco, cambiando de posición el rostro que tenía apoyado en el pecho de Gladio, sin soltar el toque, aun abrazado a él. La mano de este estaba puesta aún en su cabello, acariciándolo de cuando en cuando, sorprendido de lo sedoso que era.

              Ignis acabó suspirando, moviéndose un tanto.

              –Creo que debería ir al baño a asearme. –Comentó con pereza por lo bajini, acariciándose el cuello, sintiendo un cosquilleo allí donde Gladio le había estado tocando hacía escasos segundos.

              Gladio lo vio moverse, apartándose un poco para que se pudiera incorporar bien.

              –¿Quieres que te acompañe?

              El estratega se quedó parado en el borde de la cama, apunto de ponerse en pie. Por un momento, pensó que el tono del otro era preocupado, protector. Que le había dicho eso para ayudarle, para que no cayera o cualquier cosa, pero…,  miró por encima del hombro, pensativo, analizando el timbre. No era exactamente así.

              –Haz lo que quieras. Pero necesito una ducha, no sé tú. –Terminó por contestarle con una media sonrisa, porque sabía que su entonación se podía malinterpretar, invitándole en cierta medida, a que le siguiera.

              Guiándose como pudo hasta encontrar su bastón, lo tomó y se dirigió hasta la única puerta que se podía abrir en aquella habitación, entrando, pero sin llegar a cerrarla a su paso.

              Gladio se quedó un momento ahí, con cierta tensión. No creía que hubiera sido adrede, pero agacharse delante de él a coger el bastón… no había sido una buena idea.

              Se levantó, respirando de forma entrecortada.

              Le había invitado ¿no? De una forma muy sutil, pero… ahí estaba. No se lo había imaginado, ¿no era así?

Era posible que necesitara algo de ayuda.

Sí, eso era. Echaría un vistazo por si acaso, se mintió a sí mismo para sentirse algo mejor al respecto.

              Se acercó con paso lento al baño, pretendiendo que sus pisadas no se escucharan, pero sin que hubiera éxito en el acto; porque aunque para los oídos de Gladio era un camuflaje perfecto, los de Ignis ya no eran tan fáciles de engañar.

              El mayor se quedó mirando por quicio de la puerta, observando que hacía. El chico estaba palpando la pared para encontrar la llave de la ducha, que abrió al fin, y alzó el rostro para remojar su cara con las gotas que le salpicaban el cuerpo e inundaban su rostro. Gladio tragó saliva, mientras observaba el espectáculo.

              Debería haber dicho algo antes de que se bañara, ahora no tenía excusa, y… no podía evitar quedarse mirándole.

              Ignis empezó a masajearse el cuello con tranquilidad, dejando que el líquido le bañara el cabello, pegándosele al rostro ante el toque húmedo. Se acarició los brazos con parsimonia, completamente concentrado.

              Gladio dio un paso al frente, abriendo la puerta. No podía simplemente quedarse ahí y mirarle. No podía. La necesidad, acuciante, volvía de nuevo con fuerza, tomándole casi, _casi_ desprevenido.

              En dos zancadas se acercó al otro, que no había pasado ni la mampara, y puso su pecho contra la espalda de este, acercando su enhiesto miembro a la cadera del joven, hundiendo el rostro en la curva de su cuello mojado. Ignis suspiró arqueándolo, dejándose hacer.

              –Has tardado en decidirte. –Murmuró con tono tranquilo.

              –Lo tenías todo planeado. –Gruñó un tanto el otro, divertido por la situación en realidad.

              –Bueno… había bastantes posibilidades de que vinieras… Y te he odio acercarte. –Remató sin poder ocultar una media sonrisa ante aquella última confesión.

              –Hum… –Gladio le mordió el cuello, mientras ponía sus manos en las caderas del otro, encantado de tenerlo tan cerca. Dio un paso al frente, arrastrándolo, y reteniéndolo contra la pared. Vio como Ignis, sorprendido al fin, ponía las manos contra la superficie, a la altura del pecho, aguantándose como podía, acorralado. –Ahora soy yo quien quiere jugar contigo… –Susurró sobre su garganta, en el que descubrió varios lunares, casi invisibles si uno no se acercaba lo suficiente, y ahora, como su amante, se descubría encantado de poder encontrar aquellos tesoros ocultos a ojos ajenos. Cerró los ojos, besando aquel descubrimiento, saltando de uno a otro, estando completamente excitado al tenerlo entre sus brazos. Apretó un poco más el cuerpo contra él, restregando el miembro contra sus nalgas, alzándole el trasero para que el acceso fuera mejor, presionando sus manos más fuerte contra su estrecha cadera, oyéndolo jadear de forma queda, disimulada, como no queriendo dar su brazo a torcer.

              ¿No quería ser escuchado?

No se lo iba a poner fácil.

              –¿Me dejas metértela?

              La respiración de Ignis era entrecortada, un jadeo sin sonido. Un estremecimiento le recorrió al escuchar la pregunta, ciertamente emocionado por la situación. Se mordió el labio, diciendo la frase clave.

              –No sin condón.

              –Joder. –Espetó el otro.

              En los labios del castaño se formó una leve sonrisa.

              –Es lo que hay.

Gladio sonrió también a la misma. No pensaba rendirse tan pronto. En realidad, podía ir a la habitación y coger unos cuantos, porque tenía varias ideas de que hacerle, pero… no quería apartarse ahora que lo tenía tan cerca. Alzó un poco los labios, aprisionando el lóbulo de su oreja. Sintió como aquel toque le hacía vibrar, aparentándolo más contra la pared, restregándose contra su entrada superficialmente. No iba a hacer nada que no quisiera, pero podía volverle un poco loco. O volverlos a los dos locos, más bien.

Ignis aguantó un gemido, muriendo en el final de su boca, resistiéndose a dar su brazo a torcer. Le excitaba aquel juego, y no podía evitar marearse un poco al sentir a Gladio tan cerca de su cenit, subiendo y bajando una y otra vez, sintiendo el líquido preseminal contra sus nalgas, distinguiendo su esencia al ser más caliente que el agua que caía sobre ellos, queriendo jadear, pero conteniéndose.

El grandote llevó una de sus manos hasta la pared, deslizándola por el estrecho hueco que había entre el cuerpo de su compañero y la superficie, afianzando su miembro con la mano, con fuerza, mientras empezaba el vaivén acompasado de su erección y su mano, esta vez sí, haciéndole gemir ante el trato.

Quería escuchar más aquel sonido, muchas más veces.

              La cadencia fue lenta en una primera instancia, con parsimonia. Como había dicho, quería jugar con él, pero poco a poco. El ritmo de la caricia fue aumentando, resistiéndose a duras penas de no penetrar sus nalgas, conteniéndose de hacerle tantas cosas mientras se mordía el labio y le veía al fin poner los ojos en blanco, gimiendo a cada embestida, a cada movimiento de mano, viniéndose de forma intensa mientras el agua los recorría por entero. Ignis perdió un poco el equilibrio, pero fue sostenido a duras penas por el otro, procurando no hacerle daño ante el toque.

              –¿Puedes mantenerte en pie…? –Le murmuró Gladio en el oído con la voz grave, sensual.

              –Sí… creo que sí. –Consiguió pronunciar.

              –Bien.

              Se apartó de su cuerpo, haciendo que se girara y le encarara de frente. Se acercó, y vio con mutado regocijo como el cuerpo de Ignis, su semblante, se estremecía, alzando el rostro para recibir el beso que nunca llegaría. Le acarició la mejilla con el aliento, muy cerca, pero sin tocarle aún, y descendió lentamente, acariciando la sensible piel repleta de heridas, esas extrañas quemaduras que le recorrían, hasta llegar a abajo. No era una persona de arrodillarse ante nadie, solo ante las personas indicadas, pero aquel día lo hizo.

              Le escuchó tragar saliva de forma sonora, mientras deslizaba las amplias palmas por las piernas, por los muslos de su compañero, viniéndole una idea que no pudo evitar formular en voz alta.

              –¿Alguna vez te has metido los dedos?

              –…Sí.

              –¿En el viaje? ¿Pensando en…? –No dijo su nombre, no hacía falta.  –¿Cuándo?

              –… Cuando a veces me iba a comprar cosas. Las compraba rápido y luego volvía al hotel o donde quiera que estuviéramos. –Su respiración era entrecortada, esperando lo que Gladio le iba a hacer a continuación. Estuvo un momento callado, hasta que terminó de soltarlo todo: –No solo pensaba en él. –Confesó.

              Gladio alzó el rostro, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

              –¿Y en quién más? –No había podido evitar preguntarlo, curioso, deteniendo las manos que danzaban aun por el cuerpo de su amigo.

              –En ti.

              Gladio abrió y cerró la boca como un pez, desconcertado, con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal por la impresión, por la confesión inesperada. Recordaba vagamente como antes le había dicho las ganas que tenia de hacerle todo aquello… En cómo le había confesado que le había mirado con lujuria antes. Un leve rubor pintó sus mejillas y agradeció que el otro no pudiera apreciarlo.

              –¿En mi…?

              –¿Tan raro te parece? –Rebatió el otro.

              –No, no, para nada… –Le miró con intensidad, con la boca seca. Aun no estaba muy seguro de aquella práctica que se disponía a realizar, pero intentaba disipar las pocas dudas que le quedaban, su antigua mentalidad marchándose muy lejos, quizá para no retornar. No creía poder volver a ser el mismo después de aquel día. Sin querer pensarlo más, realmente alagado por la confesión de su compañero, intentando no encarar más preguntas sin respuesta en su propia mente, tomó el miembro de Ignis en una mano, oyéndole jadear, dando un respingo por su contacto. Lo acercó a su boca, sacando la lengua primero, curioso, sintiendo el tacto rugoso y a la par salado, mientras que con la otra palma, la deslizaba por la superficie de su piel hasta llegar al trasero de su amigo, ampliando la boca para abarcarle todo lo posible. Soltó el su toque de mano, y la bajó hasta su bolsa, curioso por saber de ese tacto ajeno, de su reacción, que no tardó en llegar ni un solo segundo.

              –¡Gladio…! –Gimió suavemente ante su contacto. La boca juguetona del mentado iba un poco más allá, abarcándolo ahora casi por completo, mientras que su mano le acariciaba los testículos, sopesando su peso, y con la otra, mucho más discreta, acariciaba su entrada, algo reticente aun, pero sin escuchar una sola protesta del otro, que se dejaba hacer encantado, apoyándose como podía en la pared para no perder pie.

              Las caderas de Ignis comenzaron un vaivén contra su boca, jadeante, a la par que Gladio movía la lengua, recorriéndole por entero, degustando su sabor, indagando sobre aquel terreno inexplorado para él, a la par que con la otra, empezaba a estudiar ese otro lugar con sus dedos, intentando meter varios, estando tan estrecho, que no pudo.  Meditándolo un instante, decidió ser un poco violento, pero sin que el otro opusiera resistencia ante su audacia. No se fió de seguir avanzando, temeroso de hacerle daño. Dejó los testículos, y subió, agarrando el miembro con la mano, liberando su boca, dando lametones hambrientos ahora a su longitud, diciendo:

              –Separa un poco más las piernas… te quiero meter los dedos bien. –Murmuró entre lametón y lametón, tomándolo de nuevo entre los ósculos, extasiado, abarcándolo por completo en una cadencia desenfrenada, viendo a Ignis desatado, gozoso, que abrió las piernas para que el acceso fuera mayor, metiéndole varios dedos al fin, gracias al agua, la excitación y la paciencia, aumentando ambos la cadencia del beso profundo, el toque y las embestidas, volviéndolos locos.

              Ignis arqueaba el cuello, apoyándolo en la mojada pared, intentando respirar mientras aumentaba la embestida contra la boca de su compañero, aferrando su cuero cabelludo para que no parara su húmeda caricia. Ni en sus mejores fantasías hubiera imaginado que Gladio accedería a algo así, a realizarle a aquellas prácticas, y que fuera él quien lo iniciara… Jadeó con fuerza abriendo los ojos, y luego cerrándolos, intentando apartarle para que no recibiera su orgasmo de pleno, pero este, lejos de hacerle caso, se quedó ahí, aumentando la fricción y recibiéndolo por entero.

              Perdió pie. Pero no completamente, porque el otro le tomó con fuerza de las caderas para que no resbalara, riendo por lo bajo.

              –Vamos a la habitación, anda.

              Y de pronto estuvo de nuevo en volandas, siendo llevado hasta la cama, donde le dejó tumbado, con las piernas aun por fuera del mueble, jadeante.

–Siguiendo con la conversación de antes… ¿Puedes tocarte para mí?–Dijo con tono sensual, deseoso de ver más del estratega, mucho, mucho más. Facetas que nunca había visto, desatadas para él.

–¿Cómo? –No era un pregunta sorprendida, solo quería saber cómo quería que lo hiciera.

–Quiero ver cómo te metes los dedos.

Ignis parpadeó, algo desconcertado, pero acabó asintiendo, mientras abría las piernas, alzándolas un tanto, y reteniéndolas con brazo como buenamente podía, mientras comenzaba a descender por su cuerpo, introduciéndose de a poco los dedos, suspirando ante la sensación, estremeciéndose al notar la mirada de Gladio completamente pendiente de él, terriblemente excitado de que lo viera de aquella manera. Siempre se lo hacía de modo lento, para ampliar la sensación, así que así lo hizo, pausado y metódico, suspirando levemente cuando era necesario, poco a poco, aumentando su ritmo cardiaco.

–¿…Algo más?–Le preguntó con tono entrecortado, pendiente de su propia caricia.

–Mastúrbate. –Pidió Gladio haciendo lo propio. Estaba contemplando el espectáculo, expectante, enhiesto, queriendo saber más. Como ese cuerpo se cuidaba a sí mismo, como se daba amor en sus días de soledad. Necesitaba verlo todo, mientras él mismo comentaba a imitar el ritmo que Ignis estaba marcando sobre si mismo. 

Ignis alzó el rostro, como si le mirara, con las cejas alzadas ante la demanda, pero asintió, llevando la mano libre a su miembro despierto, acariciando levemente la punta, bajando al tanto las yemas de los dedos por su extensión, jadeando suavemente. Cerró los ojos mientras arqueaba las espalda, dándose amor a si mismo, sintiendo los dedos dentro de su cavidad, invadiéndole cada vez más, deseoso de alcanzar la cima. La cadencia comenzando a aumentar su tono sin poder evitarlo, deseoso, con la otra mano, aferrando su virilidad con la palma, subiendo y bajando con insistencia esta vez, gimiendo cada vez con más fuerza ante sus atentas caricias, llegando al cenit de un fuerte espasmo, estirando la pierna que no tenía apresada entre su mano por la posición, acalorado.

Gladio se subió a la cama, sonriente por haber visto aquello, acercando su rostro al del otro, besándole. Este le rodeó con los brazos, apasionado, comiéndole la boca, mientras sus cuerpos se juntaban, rozándose sus intimidades de forma fortuita, haciéndoles jadear.

–Gladio… –Musitó el otro, repleto de pasión. De un movimiento brusco, lo puso en la parte de abajo, poniéndose en la posición dominante, y luego bajando el rostro para tomarle un pezón entre los dientes, guiándose así por su cuerpo, acariciándole con la lengua Con la otra mano comenzó a tantear la cama, encontrando luego de unos segundos la mesilla, buscando lo pertinente.

Le subió la cadera sin mayor ceremonia, haciendo que se apoyara en su cuello, dejándolo de forma perpendicular. Paró un momento, para poder rasgar el envoltorio con los dientes, y ponerse el preservativo. Con un suspiro entrecortado, intentando no precipitarse, se situó en la entrada de su compañero, deseoso.

–¿La quieres?–Gruñó, completamente calienta de ver a Gladio tan sumiso, a su merced, esperando pacientemente, con la respiración acelerada, que Ignis terminara el acto.

–Sí. –Instó el otro de forma entrecortada por la postura.

Levantándose, para tener un mejor acceso, su miembro acarició las nalgas de Gladio, intentando ubicarse, y al atinar el lugar adecuado, al fin, le fue penetrando lentamente, mientras el otro, medio encogido en la cama, gemía ante la profundidad, notándolo mucho más dentro que la vez anterior por la posición, aferrándose como podía a las sabanas, jadeante.

En aquella ocasión Ignis no fue lento como cabría esperar, sino que la penetración se hizo mucho más profunda a medida que pasaban los segundos, envistiendo con más fuerza, en un equilibrio algo precario al estar de pie en la cama, aferrando los muslos de Gladio para no perder pie, para que no se separaran sus cuerpos ante el movimiento y la posición, los muelles del mueble quejándose ante el movimiento brusco, entremezclados con los gemidos desenfrenados que Gladio procesaba. Le era imposible contenerlos ante aquella incursión tan certera, en esa posición, aferrándose como buenamente podía a la cama, intentando no perder la cabeza ante la cadencia.

Aquello sí que fue un verdadero descontrol; Ignis le tomaba de una forma brusca, dura, mientras le sentía más y más adentro, sudorosos, ya perdidas las pocas gotas de agua que quedaban en sus cuerpos del baño, repletos de fluidos, de pasión.

Gladio arqueó la espalda lo que pudo al sentir la venida del orgasmo, gruñendo de forma feroz al venirse, mientras el otro aumentaba las embestidas para acompañarle, con fuerza, gruñendo al aumentar la penetración, jadeante, sintiendo a Gladio tan apretado contra si, tan estrecho, que le hacía perder la cabeza, corriéndose segundos después, cayendo los dos al fin sobre la cama, rendidos.

Estuvieron unos segundos ahí, respirando como buenamente podían, sudorosos, jadeantes.

–Wow… –Murmuró Gladio con la voz rota por el esfuerzo, resollando aun.

–Sí. No lo hubiera descrito mejor… –Sonrió el otro, con los ojos entrecerrados, cansado. Sus parpados se cerraron a los pocos segundos, agotado.

Gladio sonrió al verlo, acariciándole la mejilla con simpleza, sintiendo el corazón calido al verle tan tranquilo y seguro con él.

Acercándose un poco y trayéndolo hacia así no pudo más que suspirar. Sí. Había sido un día largo y lleno de muchas y diversas tensiones… sería mejor descansaran plenamente al fin. Y así, abrazados, se quedaron dormidos profundamente hasta el amanecer.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El siguiente ya es el último...


	7. Epílogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He tardado más tiempo del que me hubiera gustado en poder subirlo todo, pero... más vale tarde que nunca.  
> Espero que os guste el final♥

 

              Aún estaban recostados en el lecho, luego de tantas horas de vigilia y desenfreno. En algún punto de la noche, Gladiolus se había medio espabilado, helado de frío, y los había cubierto a ambos con las mantas, estremecido por la brisa fría de la noche, acurrucándose más contra el castaño, mientras ampliaba el abrazo, muy cómodo y sin preocupaciones.

              El sol entraba discretamente por un ventanuco situado en el techo, el único lugar donde entraba algo de luz natural, repleta la estancia de penumbra, tranquila, relajada, con los dos integrantes aun dormidos; Ignis apoyado en el pecho de Gladio, y este, con las manos hacia arriba, abarcando el resto de la cama, llenando la habitación de un leve ronquido, más remarcado por la respiración del mayor.

              –…en unos diez minutos Francis pasará por la capilla, repito, en unos minutos… –La quietud se rompió por el sonido de la megafonía diciendo esas palabras, espabilando a un adormilado Ignis, que movió la cabeza, en un primer instante desubicado, intentando recordar de quien era ese pecho que no podía ver en el que estaba apoyado, pero reconociéndolo de inmediato al tocar la profunda cicatriz que le recorría de parte en parte. Un leve rubor recorrió sus mejillas, y agradeció en demasía que el otro estuviera aun dormido para no ver la evidencia. Se incorporó un tanto al entender lo que decía la voz delatora. Dentro de poco serian importunados, y, por lo menos él, no quería ser visto desnudo por nadie más que por Gladio.

              –Gladio. –Le llamó mientras se arrastraba fuera de la cama, intentando encontrar la ropa. –Gladio. –Repitió al oírle gruñir en tono bajo, quejoso. –Espabila, Francis vendrá de un momento a otro. –No estaba seguro, pero tenía la leve idea de que antes de despertarse ya había escuchado la voz de la mujer repitiendo el anuncio. Tenían poco tiempo.

              Encontró como pudo su ropa interior, suspirando de forma queda al tenerla cerca al fin, y se la puso, encontrando poco después los pantalones.

              –¡Gladiolus!–Le llamó esta vez fuerte, para llamar su atención. El otro dio un respingo en la cama, sobresaltado de pronto, al no haber escuchado las anteriores llamadas ni por asomo. Por supuesto esa sí, al haber sido tan específicamente alta. –Levanta hombre y ponte algo. O no. Pero sino disimulas, bueno… Francis sabrá que sí que hemos _consumado._ –Una sonrisa de medio lado se le escapó ante el último comentario, oyendo como el otro se atragantaba.

              –¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Qué dices!?

              –Que viene Francis. Llegará de un momento a otro. _Espabila._ –Le metió prisa. –Anda dime dónde está mi camisa, que me estoy desesperando. –Le instó, perdiendo un poco los nervios al pensar en el hombre mirándole el cuerpo. No le apetecía nada. Se abrochó el cinturón, mirando por encima de su hombro esperando una respuesta.

              –¿Eh? Ah…. –El moreno se pasó la mano por el rostro, algo turbado aun, con la voz ronca. Echó un ojo a la habitación para fijarse bien. –Más a tu izquierda, a unos cinco pasos de tu posición.

              –Gracias.

              Sin más dilación, se incorporó, llegando a donde le había dicho, y al fin, sintiendo con la punta de los dedos la tela, que cogió, volviendo a la cama.

              –¿Te estas vistiendo?–Preguntó más por cortesía que por otra cosa, centrado en darse prisa.

              –…no.

              –¿Y a qué esperas?

              –Oye que lo de estar casados no te lo tienes que tomar al pie de la letra ¿sabes?–Espetó, molesto por que quería dormir más, completamente exhausto, y algo molesto por su tono exigente.

              El otro alzó una fina ceja, girándose para que le viera la expresión.

              –Después de todo lo que te hice ayer, discúlpame si no me tomo las confianzas, _querido_.

              Gladio se quedó un tanto turbado por la contestación, no habiéndolo esperado. Agitó el rostro para intentar concentrarse y acabó musitando un simple:

              –Ya voy… –Y no rechistó más, lo cual, a Ignis le pareció una verdadera hazaña haber conseguido. Sonrió, centrándose al fin en lo suyo al oírle buscarse la ropa. Acarició la camisa que tenía en las manos para ver si estaba bien puesta, y comprobando que no era así, se dispuso a girarla, cuando escuchó un gruñido de pura frustración.

              –¿Qué pasa ahora?

              –¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres saber lo que pasa? Que solo tengo un _maldito vestido de novia._ Eso es lo que pasa.

              Le hizo bastante gracia el comentario, pero prefirió abstenerse de decir cualquier cosa, a la misma que alisaba su prenda.

              –Me encantaría verte, sinceramente. Por el tacto parece muy bonito. –Se le notaba el tono divertido.

              –Muy gracioso. Si quieres te lo cambio. –Espetó el otro, enrollándose una de las mantas a la cintura como buenamente pudo. Pasaba de ponerse aquello de nuevo.

              –Haberte espabilado antes y me lo hubiera pensado, ahora estoy casi listo. –Contraatacó el estratega. De pronto se oyó un traqueteó en la puerta. Gladio miró a Ignis unos instantes, el cual se puso tenso e inmediatamente en pie, comenzando a meter la mano en la manga de la camisa. Gladio le había distraído de más.

              –¿Se puede? –Se escuchó la voz del hombre al otro lado.

              –Pase.

              La puerta se abrió lentamente después de unos segundos, como si esperara encontrarse allí algo que le pudiera asustar. Lo único que vio y que le llamó poderosamente la atención fue a Gladio plantado al lado de la cama envuelto con la manta sobre la cintura. De reojo, de forma discreta, pudo ver como el otro hombre, Ignis, se subía la camisa, terminado de ponérsela, viendo de pasada su marcada espalda repleta de heridas.

              El hombre carraspeó, desviando la mirada, y dirigiéndose al grandote, lo cual era más seguro, fijándose en ciertas cosas aquí y allá.

              –Veo que no ha ido mal. –Asintió, corroborando con los ojos la habitación, prestando atención a ciertos detalles. Gladio se puso tenso.

              –¿Qué es este lugar? –Preguntó Ignis, arreglándose los puños de la camisa, girándose hacia él.

              –Ya os lo dije. Aquí deben consumarse la noche de bodas que se celebran en el pueblo.

              –Sabe que no me refería a eso.

              El hombre sonrió, asintiendo.

              –Hay un hechizo antiguo en este lugar. Los dioses bendicen todos los casamientos que aquí se hacen. Todo el que lo pisa tendrá… –Rodó los ojos. –Un deseo sexual irrefrenable. Eso sí, debe cumplirse ciertos requisitos.

              –¿Qué requisitos?–Musitó Gladio, intrigado ya.

              –Que ya haya tensión entre las dos personas de ante mano, por ejemplo.

              Los otros dos se quedaron callados, pensativos. Ignis caviló un momento sobre ello. Él sentía ya una atracción previa por Gladio, pero… ¿y a la inversa? Negó con la cabeza, no queriendo pensar en ello en aquel momento.

              –¿Y cómo supo que quizá, _quizá_ , –siguió preguntando Gladio– entre nosotros podría haber algo?

              El hombre volvió a sonreír, notándolo Ignis en el tono de voz.

              –Se os notaba. Cómo también se nota en vuestros compañeros.

              Gladio negó ante tamaña insensatez, hastiado. No podía estar escuchando aquello. Bajó los ojos, fijándose que el hombre portaba algo entre las manos, distrayéndole de inmediato.

              –¿Eso es ropa para mí?

              –Oh, sí. Creí que le agradaría dado que no se le veía muy contento ayer con el vestido de novia…

              –Sidéreos, sí. –Confirmó el otro, acercándose y quitándole las prendas de las manos, sentándose de inmediato en la cama y deshaciéndose de la manta sin pudor alguno. Francias abrió los ojos impresionado por su poco tacto, y apartó la vista, girándose a mirar al otro.

              –Gladio.

              –¿Hum? –Contestó el mentado, concentrado en ponerse la ropa.

              –Dime, _por favor_ que no te has desnudado delante de un sacerdote.

              –… no lo he hecho.

              –¿Te crees que no reconozco cuando mientes? Se nota la incomodidad en el ambiente.

              –¡Bah! ¡Qué más da! Como si no tuviéramos todos lo mismo. –Dijo con franqueza, sin quererle dar más importancia de la que tenía.

              El cura carraspeó, girándose para hablar a Ignis mientras el otro terminaba de adecentarse, claramente incomodo, pero a la par, ciertamente divertido. Se notaba que allí había una complicidad de años, no se había equivocado siguiendo su intuición. Había algo más entre ellos que simple amistad.

–Espero que no le moleste que no le haya traído ropa, supuse que usted no tendría problema con el traje, Ignis.

–Para nada. Es muy cómodo. Cuando nos encontremos con los otros ya me cambiaré a mi ropa habitual y la devolveré a la tienda.

–Está bien, no hay prisa. –Se asentó un incómodo silencio, muy leve, sin saber en aquel instante que más decir, hasta que Gladio, sin haberse percatado del ambiente lo cortó de pleno, incorporándose.

–¿No te hace un ebony, Ignis? No sé tú, pero estoy hambriento.

–La verdad es que sí. –Ambos asistieron, conformes, girándose hacia Francis.

–Ya podemos salir ¿no?

–Eh… ah, sí, sí. Acompañadme al hostal para desayunar. –Luego de comentar eso, recogieron las ultimas pertenecías de Ignis; que consistían en su bastón y las gafas. Luego de esto, se enfundó los guantes, sintiéndose mucho más cómodo, y se dirigieron todos a la salida.

 

Podían sentir la mirada de todos los pueblerinos sobre ellos al atravesar la calle para dirigirse al hostal, y aunque los veía extrañamente ocupados preparando una gran mesa en el centro de la vía, al aparecer, no les quitaban el ojo de encima, como si quisieran comprobar que habían consumado su relación. Su noche de bodas.

Ellos prefirieron no prestarles la mayor atención, porque hasta cierto punto, advirtieron que lo sabían por lo que les había dicho el hombre. Solo esperaban que sus compañeros no se enteraran.

Al entrar al local accedieron a una de las puertas contiguas, en la que había una cafetería, y en ella, descubrieron a Prompto y Noctis, hablando tranquilamente.

–¡Hey!–Saludó el rubio al percibirlos, sonriente. –Venid a desayunar con nosotros, anda. Os estábamos esperando.

Agradecidos, se acercaron a la mesa, sentándose, conteniendo un leve suspiro al estar todos juntos de nuevo. No lo habían dicho en voz alta ninguno de los dos, pero una parte de si mismos habían tenido un grato descanso de no estar protegiendo a los dos jóvenes, y a la par preocupados de que les pasara algo en su ausencia.

–¿Todo bien? –Preguntó Ignis subiéndose las gafas y cruzando una pierna para acomodarse.

–Sí, no ha habido ningún problema. –Contestó Noctis.

–Un día tranquilo sin normas. –Corroboró el otro, pícaro.

–Si me disculpáis… –Interrumpió Francis. –Voy a volver a mis asuntos. No os preocupéis, recogeré el otro traje y lo llevaré a su lugar. A lo largo del día puedes devolver el otro.

–Claro, por supuesto. Gracias por la ayuda.

–No hay de qué. Hasta luego, chicos.

–Hasta luego. –Dijeron los demás al unísono, concentrándose luego en su conversación.

–Espero que no hayáis echo ninguna locura en nuestra ausencia. –Sonrió Gladio, robándole descaradamente una patata a Prompto.

–¡Oye!–Se quejó el otro, cubriendo el plato ahora con las manos para que no cogiera más. –¡Esto es mío!

–Buah, que más te da. Solo quiero unas pocas, estoy muerto de hambre.

–¿No habéis comido nada?

–No hemos tenido tiempo…

Los jóvenes se quedaron mirándole, interrogantes.

–Creí que habríais estado aburridos.

Ignis le dio un rápido pisotón por su bocaza, disimulando el gesto al alzarse las gafas una vez más, mientras el otro controlaba el rictus para que los muchachos no se fijaran en su desliz, en el dolor que le atravesaba por el toque de atención sorpresivo. No habían hablado de aquello, pero estaba escrito entre líneas en el ambiente: no comentarían nada de lo ocurrido el día anterior con los otros dos.

–Pasamos el día ideando nuestro plan a seguir a partir de ahora. –Contestó al fin Ignis con tono controlado.

–Ah… siempre tan aplicados. –Murmuró el rubio, algo molesto de que no se le hubiera ocurrido hacerlo a él. Ellos habían estado por el pueblo, él intentando ligar mientras hacían turismo, cansados casi enseguida de lo poco que había por ahí, se habían ido a explorar los alrededores para ver si encontraban otra ruta, sin éxito. Pero no pensaban decírselo a los otros. Era peligroso salir, pero les había parecido buena idea. No había pasado nada, así que no había nada que lamentar, caviló mentalmente, mientras se comía otra patata. No pensaban hablar de ello con los otros dos, habían quedado en eso la noche anterior. Sería su pequeño secreto. Sabía que el carro de pensamientos de Noctis iba a la par que el suyo.

–¿Y vosotros? –Preguntó Gladio. El grandote se había salido por la tangente, para escapar un poco del atolladero, aunque Ignis ya los hubiera sacado. Necesitaba una distracción para no ponerse más nervioso de lo que ya se había puesto el solo.

–¿Aquí? Poca cosa que hacer, la verdad. –Contestó Noctis. – Estuvimos dando vueltas por el pueblo, preguntando un poco, y luego jugamos un rato con el móvil. Un día tranquilo, aunque la verdad, creo que nos hacía falta a todos. –El grupo asintió, conforme con lo que había dicho el príncipe.

Sí. Aquello había sido un bálsamo de relajación. Pero era hora de ponerse en marcha.

–Disculpen. –Les interrumpió la camarera. –¿Querían alguna cosita? –Sus ojos estaban repletos de diversión mientras miraba a Gladio e Ignis, y el primero pudo verlo de inmediato.

–Un ebony. Y unas tostadas.

–Uno de esos. –Señaló al plato de Prompto. Tenía muy buena pinta. –Pero bastante más grande.

–De acuerdo. Deben estar hambrientos. –Les sonrió. –Ahora mismo se lo traigo. –Se marchó con una sonrisa pícara, divertida, a hacer su tarea.

Los otros se quedaron en silencio, mientras Prompto se la quedaba mirando, admirándola. Había sido muy simpático el día anterior con ella, pero no había habido suerte. Sobre todo cuando la chica, sin despejar su sonrisa, le había dejado caer que tenía novio. Suspiró, girándose a los otros, algo intrigado.

–¿Por qué ha comentado lo de estar hambrientos? ¿No comisteis nada?

–…Al llegar a la habitación Francis nos comunicó que debíamos estar en ayunas. –Mintió descaradamente Ignis sin que se le notara. Gladio alzó una ceja, pero asintió para seguirle el rollo.

–¿Qué? ¿En serio? ¡Eso es una tortura!–Lamentó Prompto, llevándose la mano a la frente, arqueando las espalda conmocionado. –¡No teníais bastante con lo otro!

–Es lo que hay. –Corroboró Gladio, intentando contener una sonrisa ante su reacción, siempre tan exagerado.

–Este sitio es muy raro. Siento que hayáis tenido que pasar por todo esto por mí. –Se disculpó por lo bajini el príncipe, con el rostro compungido.

Ignis sonrió, dulcificando el tono, algo que a Gladio no se le pasó en absoluto, y más ahora que veía las señales.

¿Cómo había estado tan ciego?

–No pasa nada, Noct. Ha sido una tontería, y en realidad hemos descansado. No hay culpa sin sangre, recuérdalo. –Le dijo lo último con firmeza, sin un ápice de duda en su rostro.

El príncipe aun algo cabizbajo, asintió. Tenía razón su consejero, pero sentía esa espina de culpabilidad metida entre latido y latido.

Gladio miró la escena, sintiendo algo bastante diferente a lo que sentía el heredero…

La camarera trajo las cosas, y decidió centrarse en comer para no hablar y no mostrar su turbación. Le pidió algo más, porque aquello no le iba a dar ni para empezar.

Ignis tomaba tranquilamente su café mientras los otros comentaban cosas banales. Podía percibir el leve cambio en el ambiente referente al escudo, así que siguiendo su instinto, se giró hacia él, alzando una fina ceja, escrutador.

–¿Te molesta algo?

–Nada. –Contestó, algo molesto por la situación, pero sobre todo, porque fuera tan fácil de leer para él.

El consejero sorbió el café, pensativo, analizando su tono y el aura molesta que sentía. ¿A qué se debía aquel cambio? Hasta hacía unos instantes estaba tranquilo… analizó la situación, rememorando lo que habían dicho, y cayó en la cuenta de algo.

–Voy al baño. –Comentó casi casualmente, levantándose de la silla y cogiendo su bastón para guiarse.

–Vale.

–Ok.

Gladio le miró, interrogante, pero sin moverse del sitio.

Ignis se dirigió hasta la camarera, preguntándole por el servicio, y según la indicación, se dirigió hacia allí.

Pasaron unos angustiosos segundos en los que Gladiolus se debatió tontamente contra si mismo, pensativo, hasta que al final sus labios, moviéndose solos, tomaron la decisión por él.

–Voy a ayudarle a ver si no lo encuentra… o se confunde de baño. –Dijo, levantándose, no esperando una respuesta. Estaba bastante seguro que el estratega quería hablar con él de alguna cosa, y simplemente, no podía hacerlo delante de los otros dos, así que siguió su instinto, como tantas y tantas otras veces. Los otros no pudieron comentar nada más, mientras veían como se marchaba tras el otro joven algo deprisa.

–… pero si nunca deja que le ayudemos.

–Déjalos. Andan un poco raros, ¿no crees? –Preguntó Prompto algo sorprendido.

–Sí… –Noct se llevó la mano al mentón, pensativo. –¿Habrá pasado algo?

–No lo sé… –El rubio miraba su batido reflexivo, removiendo lo que quedaba con la pajita. –Espero que no sea nada grave.

–Ni yo.

 

Francis se dirigió con paso tranquilo a la tienda de ropa, con el vestido de novia en el brazo, algo distraído. Al entrar, la señora que allí había, dueña del lugar, lo saludó con simpleza, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza.

              Escuchó un taconeo detrás de sí antes de oír como le llamaban:

–Señor Francis.

Un estremecimiento le recorrió por entero, girándose hacia la voz.

 

Entró en el baño con el corazón entrecortado, buscándole con la mirada. Estaba frente al espejo, como si estuviera mirando su reflejo, las manos apoyadas en la encimera, esperándole.

–¿De que querías hablar?

–¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? –Dijo a la par el invidente.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–¿Vamos a seguir con esta estúpida tensión siempre? No lo niegues, sé que te pasa igual. Algo te ha molestado antes… –Se giró para encararle. –¿Estas celoso de mi trato con Noct?

Gladio cerró los ojos con fuerza, habiéndole pillado de pleno. ¿Por qué siempre era tan observador? Maldijo por lo bajo, corroborando con ello lo que el otro sospechaba.

Ignis suspiró, llevándose los dedos al puente de la nariz, pensativo.

–Gladio, es mi deber.

–Lo sé. ¡Y también el mío! Pero…

–¿Pero? –Le animó. –Lo de ayer fue algo fortuito, ¿o quieres que sea algo más? No quiero andarme con rodeos. Puedo seguir ignorando esto si así me lo pides, pero necesito que sea una respuesta firme para saber a lo que atenerme. –Expresó con tono serio, encarándole de frente.

Gladio se quedó ahí, parado, tragando saliva, sin saber qué hacer. Muy, muy confuso. ¿Era influencia de aquel lugar lo que sentía? ¿Había algo más ahí, o era una simple atracción pasajera? No lo sabía. Pero no quería estropear nada de lo que tenían, o de lo que podían llegar a tener.

Apretando los puños, se acercó en dos zancadas, acorralándolo contra el mármol. La respiración de Ignis estaba agitada, revelando al fin que para él aquello también era importante, percibiéndolo finalmente el moreno.

–No lo sé. No sé  si es influencia de este lugar, o… –Confesó. –Pero ahora mismo, quiero estar contigo. Podemos intentarlo, pero, sinceramente, no sé si nuestra relación podría volver a cómo estaba antes después de lo que paso ayer.

–…yo tampoco lo sé. –Admitió el otro, apartando un poco el rostro, un leve rubor dibujándose en sus mejillas al confesar tantas y tantas cosas en una sola frase a medias.

Gladio se mordió le labio inferior con fuerza, alzando la mano y tomando el mentón de Ignis con los dedos, haciendo que alzara el rostro.

–Quiero intentarlo. –Dijo con simpleza, miles de sentimientos mostrados en esa simple frase, la verdad inundando la habitación y su tono de voz mostrando la verdad. – Quiero estar contigo.

Ignis abrió y cerró la boca, sin poder asimilar lo que estaba escuchando, no creyendo en una primera instancia lo que sus oídos traicioneros le estaban diciendo… dejándole, por una vez, sin palabras. Se quedó unos instantes ahí, sin poder hablar, hasta que lo hizo, aceptando que aquello no era una simple alucinación por su parte, que era real. Que estaba escuchando aquello.

–…yo también. –Confesó con tono quedo, roto, como temiendo un rechazo, como si aquello fuera un sueño efímero. –Quédate junto a mí. –Le pidió.

Y sin decir nada más, se acercaron lentamente hasta juntar sus labios temblorosos por la emoción, en una caricia casi furtiva, algo tímidos, no siendo influenciados por nadie; tan solo dejándose llevar por las emociones que los recorrían por entero. No habiendo rechazo, prejuicio o malestar. Solo ellos dos con sus verdaderos sentimientos, juntos al fin.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...the end?
> 
> Jojojojojo


End file.
